Under the Crimson Sky
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: She is alone in this world, always keeps wondering if she could come back her world. Despite that, she knows crying doesn't help at all. Everyone needs an adventures, right?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and D-Gray Man. I just own my OC/s. Is it ok?

Though I'm suck at Crossover and English, I decided to try one.

**Under the Crimson Sky**

**(A/N: Crimson… My favorite color!) **

**Prologue**

"_When I was a child, I always asked mother to tell me a bedtime story. She just smiled at me and slowly told. Her green eyes hinted happiness. I don't know that story was real or a fairytale, but as I told me, everything like appeared in front of my eyes. Those Exorcists who destroyed Akuma… living under the shadow. Some parts in her story scared me, but she always comforted me. Sometimes, her smiled turned sad… _

_When I was elder, I couldn't forget a single word in her story. I saw her in that story. As I recalled that, she considered them as "precious friends"." _

…_._

She couldn't remember what had happened to her and the city, nor the reason why she laying here, in a strange place, being unable to move her body, even a finger. Worried dark brown eyes met her green ones. Charizard. Yes, he was here with her now, which meant father had really sent him with her. _Father…_The girl grimaced in pain as her body ached. Damn, she only wanted to move her legs. They are her legs… but why didn't they obey her? She whispered:

"Dad…Mom… Brother…"

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at Charizard again. A black creatures put his "hand" on her forehead.

"Sneasel…" The Ice-type Pokemon looked at her with his red eyes… "Hey, don't scratch me…" She was scared of his sharp claws. "Don't worry… I will be fine."

With that, she closed her eyes, trying to recall what had happened to her and Viridian City. They were attacked by some scared machines that had human face. **(A/N: I had no idea how to describe an Akuma properly.) **Pokemon could destroy them. Then one of them attacked her. Charizard… his Charizard protected her.

The girl groaned as she had a headache again. It would be better to recall all stories later.

"They are fine. They must be fine." She muttered under her breath as she looked at four Pokemon around her. Sneasel is her uncle's gift for her birthday. Charizard is her father's. Kingdra of mother's. And her second Pokemon: Umbreon. They were all here.

A shadow came closer her. They instantly kept her guard up. Then she heard a feminine voice:

"So Cross was right huh? A strange girl with strange creatures with her. Don't worry. I'm not your enemy."

She looked up to see a woman with blonde hair dressed in a black and gold coat. She wore thick gauntlets around her arms. And on her shoulder was a monkey. The girl replied sternly:

"My friends are not strange creatures… Speaking of which, your monkey is strange." She was using all talking skills her father had taught her.

"Whatever. My name is Kloud Nine. And you don't have to tell me your name until I earn your trust. Can all of you follow me. I'll explain everything to you."

"My name is Clarith Oak." Revealing a name was unharmful, she believed it. Or at least, she didn't want to be called a jerk like father. (Though only mother called him that.)

Klaud Nine remained silent as Charizard took Clarith on his back after all Pokemons had come back their balls. She decided to break the silence:

"Can you tell me who is Cross?"

"You caught everything quickly." The woman said. "He is one of my comrades. And… he trusts me enough to tell me that you are from another world."

…..

**A/N : What do you think? Hate it? Like it? **

**So please leave a review to tell me. That's all. **


	2. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokemon or D-Gray Man. **

…

Three years later.

India.

In the inn.

The light brown hair girl stared at her teacher in disbelief:

"You said Black Order."

"Yes." Klaud Nine calmly nodded her head. "We have to come back."

"No." Clarith deadpaned. Klaud raised an eyebrow at her student, asked:

"Why?"

"You still ask me? I can't stand them." She burst out, making Sneasel stepped back, kept himself away from his mistress. "Though Lenalee is nice, but Komui is crazy, Kanda is a jerk, Lavi is a pervert, Daisy is too noisy, Marie is no fun and Science Division with their ridiculous inventions... Above all, I'm not an Exorcist. I'm not the one who destroys Akuma with Innocence! I do it with my friends!"

"They are your comrades, too."

"Sorry General, comrade and friend are different nouns."

Klaud let out of a small sigh. After three years, she still couldn't understand that girl's problem. Sometimes, Clarith became utterly ridiculous with her logic. Her logic, of course, which makes her become her most stubborn student. The blonde General calmly explained:

"I have got information from Komui. Sokalo and Froi may come back soon. They are looking for Cross." _That guy is troublesome. _"I told you we would come back, however, Komui has just entrusted you another mission."

"Hn." Clarith snorted, but at least she was listening to her mentor.

"My other students and Daisy from Froi's Squad have been killed by Noah Clan, I suppose that you know them."

"I hear about them." The younger nodded.

"Komui believes they are after Generals and their Innocence. Then we need you."

"That makes sense." She remarked.

"Your mission is to go Asian Branch, where you will meet a fellow Exorcist. You and he will go where Cross is."

"Can I ask you?" Without waiting for an answer, she asked again. "Where is General Cross after all?"

"Somewhere in Asia. But not India."

"Ok. I think I must take it as a proper answer."

….

As Clarith Oak took the train to go China, she couldn't help but notice and feel extremely annoyed. People was looking at her. Why her? She looked normal. Not count the black coat with silver trimming she was wearing. (Klaud successfully forced her to wear Exorcists uniform.) The reason was Sneasel. She didn't see any problems. He was only a bit strange. Took him by her arm, she hugged him, decided to ignore others. Well, he was quite huggable. Sneasel sweatdropped, but managed to make himself comfortable in her embrace.

Klaud was so troublesome. Clarith was pretty sure that she could go faster with Charizard, but she knew it was better not to mess with the General. She was one of strongest Exorcists after all. Her cheek pressed up against the train's window, glancing at the outside. She was abnormal… or at least she belongs to another world. Letting out of a yawn, she closed her eyes, trying to find a sleep or at least, feel sleepy. Everything will be fine, so long as she has her friends.

…

The train suddenly stopped, told all of passengers to get down. Clarith slowly opened her eyes, rubbed her cheek. She rubbed her green eyes to and combed her light brown hair with her finger. If mother saw her now, she must complaint how her daughter looks lazily like her husband. That thought brought a smile to the young girl. She took a map out of her bag. Fortunately, her sense of directions is good enough to find out the way.

Unlike Central Branch, Asian Branch is located in an underground cavern, so she shouldn't use Charizard, which meant she had to walk herself. If Clarith remembers correctly the entrance is apparently located in the side of a cliff, surrounded by waterfalls and with a lake in front of it. Waterfalls and lake… Too easy if you have a Golduck. But as far as she knows, she has only Kingdra for water problem.

"This way…" She murmured.

Not that she doesn't like Asian Branch, it is quieter than Central Branch, but she just can't stand Bak Chang.

…..

Few hours later.

"Is this the way they greet their visitor?" She growled. Knowing Bak, he seemed to forget she would arrive. "Whatever." She returned Kingdra. "Snea, if we meet Bak, scratch him." The ice type Pokemon happily nodded.

With that, she called out: "Hello, are you the For? Are you there? I came here for Komui's order!"

To respond her, a girl with short reddish-pink hair appeared from the wall. (A/N: Err… Sorry for being unable to describe her properly). For said nonchalantly:

"Long time no see. What brings you here?"

"Didn't you hear me? Komui brings me here with his stupid order, to do whatever I don't know."

"This must be related to Allen Walker." Clarith instantly made a mental note to find out who that is. If he was another jerk like Kanda Yuu, well… "Come in."

"I can't."

"Fine. I allow you to come in, Oak girl. And don't expect Bak to greet you."

"No. I know he won't."

Just unfortunately for the girl, the first person she met was Bak Chang himself.

"Oh." He said. Yes, that was all he could said after running into her. "Hi, Cla… Oopss!" He shouted. "What are you doing? You damn ugly creature?"

"Ugly?" She hissed in dangerous tone as she took Sneasel back. "Damn? He has just scratched you. You are mean, Bak."

"I still can't stand your awful personality."

"Is that how you greet your visitor? Can't you invite me some tea after the long way I had to go to get here?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Be a gentleman."

"I am always a gentleman, but you are not a lady with your damn… with that."

He knew better if he insulted that black creature in her arm again. She could kill him, no doubt. With her other creatures, such as that dragon… What was its name? As if reading his mind, she smirked:

"You are missing Charizard, aren't you? Want to meet him." She raised her Pokeball as Charizard glared at Bak.

Bak shook his head.

"No… here, follow me to meet the one you have to help… And you can have your tea and your food, Clarith."

"You better."

Bak mentally cursed himself. Her fun. His tortune chamber.

She did as she had been told, wordlessly following Bak to the science room. She didn't bother to look around. Nothing was interesting enough to catch her attention, except Sneasel. Maybe she should throw out Charizard's pokeball. But before she had a chance to do that, she heard a voice, clearly belonged to a boy:

"Mr Komui? Did something happen? No… that person hasn't arrived yet…"

Bak cleared his throat:

"Walker."

Now she took a closer look, she noticed the boy was strange. He may be at her age… with his white hair and gray eyes.

He turned back, looked straight at her. She stared back at him. Gray met green. Bak introduced:

"Here is Clarith Oak. She is entrusted by Komui to help you. Clarith, here." He gave her a wireless transceiver. "Put it on your ear then you can here what Komui is saying."

She did it.

"What's is this?" She looked at a strange object.

"Noah's Ark." Bak responded. "You two will use it to get Edo."

"Whatever." She came near Allen, offered a hand while her other hand still hugging Sneasel. "My name is Clarith Oak. He is my partner, Sneasel. And he isn't a Golem."

"Allen Walker, nice to miss you, Miss…." He shook her hand.

"Forget it, just Clarith or Lari…" She cut in. "Because you are a cute boy, I will go easy on you."

She could hear Komui burst out laughing at her comment. Fine, she would punish him later.

…

TBC

…

**A/N: Oh, finally… I think I'll end this chapter like that. **

**Have a nice read you guys. **

**And thank Halley Vanaria and AllenMoyashiWalker for liking and awesome review. **

**Sorry if I make Clarith somewhat like Mary Sue. You know, she is talented at Pokemon, clever, has sense of humor and keen memories. **

**If she does look like Mary Sue, let me know. **

**Anyways, it's time for reading. **


	3. The Strange Way of Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or D-Gray Man, no matter how much I love Sneasel and Allen, Kanda and Lavi. **

**I only own my OC/s. Currently, there is Clarith Oak with her trouble. **

**And …. English isn't my born language, so have some mercy. **

**Anyways, read it you guys. **

**Thanks Halley Vanaria, TinaYuki, AllenMoyashiWalker and The Black Guard for reviewing. You guys… is this one better than previous ones? Tell me. **

**Title: The Strange Way of Meeting. **

**...  
**

**_''__Then her story goes on... The white hair Exorcist was on his way to save his precious comrades. I wonder if the girl did see them as her friends.''_ - excerpt from the private diary of Clarith Oak's daughter.**_  
_

Komui's voice turned to serious:

"We have no time for chitchat, you two." Clarith snorted. He was the one who talking!

"Come back to work huh?" She asked in bored tone. "What do you want? So long as I don't have to meet Kanda, it's fine."

Allen looked stunned. _Kanda_ _is really hateful that much?_

Komui said: "Easy Lari." She didn't remember that she had allowed him to call her that. But he is Komui, doing whatever he wants without asking others. "Listen you two, your comrades are fighting hard in Edo. Clarith, make sure that Allen won't push himself too hard."

"He can take care of himself." She answered sternly.

"Take care of him or you will be a heartless jerk like Kanda." Komui responded confidently, only because he was in Central Branch and she couldn't punish him with Sneasel.

"Ok. Whatever. So, what else?"

Komui sighed dramatically, then answered:

"We haven't been able to confirm that the thing over there is Noah's Ark. It may be a space transferring device, but there are too many things we still don't understand and it may be a trap. So with this, Clarith, you have to get into the Ark with Allen. And if I decide it's dangerous, I'll have you two come back out immediately."

Allen yelled: (poor Komui and his ear) "No.I will not retreat!"

Clarith stared at him, looked puzzled. If she were him, she would gratefully not come in this Ark. Noah Ark… that name made her shiver a bit.

Hearing Allen, Komui just laughed:

"Oh my my. You still speak recklessly." Komui said cheerfully "Look like you haven't changed too much. But you are our comrade, you mean a lot to us. It's natural for us to protect you. Or are you saying that we aren't comrades."

This made Allen blush embarrassment, but happy.

"Komui. He is not a child." Clarith stated in a bored tone. "I won't take care of him. He has to do it you call me for a babysitting mission, I refuse."

"Hold on, Oak. You are strict."

"Whatever, Komui." With that, she grabbed Allen's arm, attempting to dragged him into the ark, but stopped as they heard someon shout. They turned around saw the three young scientists running towards her. Two young men and a pigtail girl.

Allen said to the pigtail girl:

"Miss Rofa… why are you in such hurry…?" Clarith eyed Allen, then Rofa. Cute boy and cute girl,huh?

**(A/N: Oh… Clarith sounds like Blue in this situation…)**

Rofa held out a deck of cards to him: "This… Mr Walker, your trump cards. It was missing one spade card so the three of us tried to re-print it."

"Thank you." Allen took it gladly. Suddenly, the girl – Rofa – exclaimed:

"Miss Clarith. Why are you here?"

"For babysitting." The said girl simply answered. "Sneasel, say hello to them." The black Pokemon looked at his mistress, then at the trio, nodded his head. "Good."

"T… Take care, you two!" Rofa said and the two others did the same. Allen smiled at them and nodded, walking into the strange portal.

The last thing they could hear was Bak's voice tell them to come back.

Then it was Komui's voice:

"Can you two hear me?" He was getting annoying with his questions. "Could you get into the Ark?"

They opened their eyes. White. All they saw was white building. Clarith tried to remained her unimpressed face, but Allen couldn't. The British boy looked around in awe, the only word he could say was:

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" And it caught Komui's attention.

"No…" Allen answered. "Just that… everything is different from what I imagined. All buiding is pure white."

"How do you feel?"

"Ok. I'm walking forward."

Komui suddenly exclaimed: "Be careful! Don't get lost, OK?" Allen sweatdropped, not knowing what to say.

Clarith muttered: "Did he forget I'm here? I'm not easily getting lost…"

As they walked on, she could only hear Komui and Allen's conversation, seeing a purple butterfly. She snorted. The Ark was so silent, so peaceful, so empty. It was different from Viridian City.

Finally, Allen's voice broke the silence:

"Mr Komui…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think everyone is alright?"

Clarith heard Komui laughing lightly. Oh, she didn't know that guy was a talented actor. The Supervisor said:

"Well, when you are anxious, thinking about the happy things."

"Happy things?" Allen looked puzzled with that suggestion.

"Oh? Can't think of any right now? Well, for example, when everyone comes back, I'll say welcome and pat them on their shoulders. Then I'll give Lenalee a big hug. I'll have to get a lot of food ready for you. And I have to prepare a quiet place for Lari and her partner. Lavi will fall asleep in middle of nowhere so I'll have to put a blanket over him. It'll be nice if we, adults can have a toast with some wine. Then we'll fool around, make a lot of noise, which Lari doesn't like at all, and if we can go sleep like that, everything will be very great." The young girl's face softened briefly, but enough for Allen to notice. The British Exorcist smiled as they continued to listen Komui. "Then he'll be late, but Kanda will join us with a grumpy face."

Clarith clapped her hand, nodded:

"No doubt. I and he will bicker, fight about everything in the world. I'll discuss something with Lavi or just sitting alone until everyone is silent enough to notice me. I'll bother Klaud as much as I can. So I'll play with my partners. How about you, Allen?"

"Both of us have a lot of things to do." The boy answered. "But you know, I'll eat first. I can't do anything without eating."

"But I think you will tease Kanda with me!"

"Do you hate him that much?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

"But you…"

"Oh, come on Allen, that guy's reaction when he is teased is very interesting. So that's why!" Allen just stared at her in disbelief. She teased Kanda for her own enjoyment? Clarith pretended not to notice his look as she looked at the blue sky.

Allen questioned as he noticed she seemed to be nostalgic:

"Clarith?"

"And I'll find a way to come back my home, because I'm not Exorcist at all. I'll train with my father, talk to my mother, play with my brother and friends. But I know… all that things are impossible now, right?"

She startled as someone patted her shoulder. Allen was looking at her with corcerned eyes and… she was pretty sure… that he was finding away to comfort her. Clarith continued: "Don't worry. I'm a strong girl. Something like that won't beat me."

He just had the feelings that she was lying.

They came closer. Her heart beat fast in her ribcage. Allen carefully opened the door. They looked in to the darkness. That was Edo of Japan. Clarith could smell the warm, yet strange and dangerous air. The next time she knew was a breathtaking scene. Allen activated his… what was that thing called? Ah, Allen activated his Innocence, then a silver fur coat resting on his shoulders, the strange clown mask attached to it. She heard him told her quietly: "Crown Clown, activate."

Seriously, that was a name for Innocence?

But the girl knew she couldn't waste a second. She felt like being in a strange world. The ground looked like a black mirror. She knew it. They were fighting. But only a thing caught her attention. A crystal seemed to be growing out of the ground and the Earl trying to attack it. The Earl, who created Akuma. The Earl, who created those creatures had attacked her hometown, separated her from her family. That fat man made her body shaking in rage. Before she could knew, Allen had rushed forwards, stopping the Earl.

Out of corner of her eyes, Clarith could see a girl with short teal hair. Teal hair? Could it be…

"Come back, Sneasel." She called him back to the Pokeballs, and then threw out Charizard. "Charizard, I have something to do. Go!" She climbed on his back. The dragon nodded in understanding as they flew.

She barely noticed the sky seemed to be spilt out, but she knew better than that. It was Allen.

She shook her head. That boy could take care of himself. Even he was confronting the Millenium Earl himself. She had her own target. Charizard flew above them.

Kanda Yuu had his sharp instinction. He easily noticed a shadow above his head. That Noad with curly hair noticed to. They both looked up. His dark blue eyes met a dragon. No doubt, a real dragon.

A similar voice appeared ordered:

"Blast Burn!"

The hot fire was incredible as the first time he faced it. The dragon breathed fire.

The Noad of Pleasure grimaced. That girl… he thought that she had died three years ago when Akuma attacked…

He grinned. The Earl must be very pleased.

A second later, Clarith landed safely with Charizard, only to find no one. She sighed:

"Noad escaped… so…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her thoughts as she heard Kanda shouting:

"STOP RIGHT HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Only Kanda , hold on. Whom was he yelling at? "DIE!" Fortunatelt, it wasn't her.

"KANDA!?" The white-haired Exorcist voiced out. So, Kanda and Allen…

As she could see them, Allen was using his claws to block Mugen's attack, which must be very painful and deadly.

Kanda finally realized who he was attacking as he asked in annoyed toned:

"Beansprout?"

"My name is Allen." Allen protested. She didn't know that he had nickname too. But it seemed to be not fair, because Kanda was three years older than Allen, so it was natural for Allen to be shorter than him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Clarith decided to watch their little fun. Kanda growled:

"I was after that Noad with curly hair. Hey Lavi, do you have any idea where he went?" The swordman looked at a confused Lavi, who was holding Lenalee. Kanda saw Clarith too. She was checking Lenalee, pretending not to see him. Let her be.

Lavi answered, but was asking another question:

"Come to think of it, what happened to the ripped guy I was fighting?" In short, Lavi didn't have any ideas where the Noah with curly hair went. The smoke around them vanished. "What happened? They disappeared."

Clarith calmly stated: "That is good. Just look at you, I know you guys are hopeless if continuing fighting them."

"Oh, Lari, long time no see but you are still…"

"Me what? Lavi, shut your mouth before I cut your tongue."

"Shit!" They heard Kanda swearing with a scowl on his face. Clarith sighed. His hair was long. _What am I thinking about? Kanda's hair? _She thought, annoying at herself.

Allen countered: "Hey, why are you swearing and yelling at me? Don't act as if I got in your way and caused you to lose them!" She bet that thought was in Kanda's head now. "Besides…" Go ahead, Allen! "I bet the Noah got away because you are a slowpoke."

"What was that? It was your punk ass that barged in here like a sloth, later then everyone else." He was still holding his Mugen tightly. "What were you thinking, you slow Beansprout?"

"My name is Allen, how many time do I have to tell you this?" Then he sighed dramatically as he strugged. Allen hasn't deactivated his Innocence yet. "Oh yeah, I forgot that your brain is as slow as the rest of you."

"That is some attitude you have got there. I will show you who is really the dumb shit here. En Garde! I'll chop off that white hair of yours and sell it to some old geezers."

Clarith murmured: "Maybe Bookman will buy…"

Allen suggested in a bored tone:

"Wouldn't selling black hair get you a better deal?"

"For your insolence, I'll leave you only one strand behind."

"Are you trying to turn me into a kappa?"

This conversation was very hilarious.

Clarith turned her head as she heard footsteps behind her. She greeted :

"Hello then, Marie."

"So General Klaud actually sent you here."

"Because I think I will have something to entertain myself. Such as that conversation."

Marie told to Allen and Kanda:

"Calm down, you two."

"But they seem to be best friends of each other." Clarith said.

But none of them noticed as they were busy arguing. Maybe Clarith wasn't the only one bickering with Kanda.

Lavi said:

"That's right. It supposes to be a happy reunion."

They both turned to him with murderous eyes: "Shut the hell up! I'll cut all your hair off!" They said in unison. Sure, poor Lavi.

Then…

"What is your giggling about, Clarith/Shorty?" They turned to her.

"Nothing. You two can continue. And Kanda, I'm not Shorty. My name is Clarith. If it is too long for you, please try to remember it as Lari."

"You and that Beansprout here are the same."

"What is that? You girly looking swordman?"

"Wanna fight, you weird shorty hag?"

"Bring it on! And I'm younger than you."

Lavi shook his head:

"You guys are just hopeless."

"Shut the hell up, Lavi/Rabbit. Or I'll shove your whole body with Sneasel/Mugen. Stop talking the same thing to me!" They yelled at each other.

…

**End chapter 2. **

**A/N: Oh my god, Kanda's language. He is just… **

**Swearing isn't good, though how much you like him. **


	4. Into The Ark I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or D-Gray Man, no matter how much I love Sneasel and Allen, Kanda and Lavi. **

**I only own my OC/s. Currently, there is Clarith Oak with her trouble. **

**And …. English isn't my born language, so have some mercy. **

**Anyways, read it you guys. **

**Thanks Halley Vanaria, TinaYuki, The Black Guard (current penname is Marshal Belinsky if I remember correctly) and LadyMiMi101 for reviewing. You guys make me happy!**

* * *

**Title: Into The Ark**

"_**Is it the Noah Ark… where human was born?" - **_**excerpt from the private diary of Clarith Oak's daughter.**

* * *

Clarith mumbled as she looked at the unconscious girl:

"What a pity… Her hair supposed to be long and beautiful…"

It had been long time since she last saw Lenalee Lee. As far as Clarith Oak could remember, it was a nice girl with long hair, bright violet eyes and cheerful smile.

It was night when all Exorcists, plus Clarith decided to make temporary residence under a bridge. All of them were resting, needing to recover. Truthfully, Clarith didn't. She only appeared suddenly, didn't have any serious injures. She was listening to General Tiedoll, who she had just met three times before, as he discussed with Bookman.

"Hmm… so both of Crown Clown and Dark Boots could be the Heart." Bookman concluded. Despite not being Exorcist herself, Klaud Nine had taught her about everything. If they found the Heart, she might come back to her world.

General Tiedoll said, looked thoughtful:

"Well then, let's try piecing the story together. Cross's group planned to meet up with him and destroy the demon factory."

"That's right." Bookman nodded.

"But our reason for coming here is to find more Innocence hosts. I know this may sound a bit harsh given that we have just met." Clarith snorted. She had met him three times before. "But... I have no intention of helping Cross." He said with a straightforward face as he added. "That man, Cross Marian, thinks of other humans as nothing but pawns."

Lari shivered. She could imagine a Cross Marian with his evil eyes and smirk as a master puppet. Oh, she hadn't met the infamous General yet… But it seemed he was hated by many people. (When General Klaud mentioned him, she usually blamed him for many things. )

General Tiedoll advised: "I think it would be best for the Cross unit to immediately pull back from the front lines."

They looked surprised. Lavi furrowed his eyebrows: "What do you mean?"

"You want us to pull out without fighting?" Allen asked.

"I don't believe that the time is yet right to fight against the Millennium Earl. I bet survival is a job we must also carry out." His voice was deadly serious. "As of right now, the only living Exorcist in the world are Hevlaska back at Black Order, Sokalo, Klaud, Marian and the ten of us. I don't want to expose you all the danger. In times of hardship, isn't a tactical retreat the best choice?"

Familiar names again… Lari recalled her meeting with Hevlaska. She wasn't checked, of course, but Hevlaska did give her a frightened experience. General Sokalo, he is powerful, yet so frightful. It seemed the only one she hadn't met was General Cross.

She shook her head. It was not time to recall those things. She spoke:

"Excuse me, General Tiedoll." The old man's eyes widened upon hearing her. "It seems you haven't forgotten, that I'm not member of Cross unit, or Exorcists. I have no reason to retreat. Maybe I'll be in danger, but I have no intention of dying meaninglessly."

She had more important reason to keep moving.

A smile appeared on Lavi's face as he put his hand on her shoulder:

"Good job, Lari. General Tiedoll, we have actually heard the same words before. General Cross had kindly warned us before we got Edo. But at this time, the sleeping princess here said to us to keep going. We decided that no matter how badly we were beat up, we would forge ahead. Girls are strong, right?" He smiled brightly. Sometimes, Clarith missed his smiling face as well…

Oh, what was she thinking? She couldn't bind herself with them. She had her own world, her own family. No way could she live with this war forever.

Suddenly, she felt a squeeze at her hand. The brunette widened her eyes a bit, only finding a pair of violet eyes staring at her. Those eyes seemed to guess who she was.

Clarith Oak immediately gestured towards her left, where Allen and Lavi that overjoyed to see Lenalee awake. The white hair boy gently said:

"Lenalee…"

The Chinese girl whispered uncertainly:

"Allen…"

Looking down at her, his smile faded a little:

"It's me, Lenalee. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you saying sorry?" She extended out her right hand to him, slowly getting herself up. "If it has to do with Suman, you saved Suman, Allen. He didn't die in vain and had a peaceful death." She now saw sitting up, touching his left cheek tenderly. "I'm sure that you saved Suman's soul, Allen…" Such a gesture moved Allen as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Welcome back…"

Allen's hand went on top of Lenalee, squeezed it. He smiled brightly as tears slid down his cheeks:

"Yeah… I finally came back, Lenalee…"

However, the tender moment had been (rudely) interrupted by Lavi, who teasing poked the young male:

"Oh.. Allen is crying"

The said male instantly sent him a death glare as his face darkened in anger and embarrassment. Lenalee pointed out with a smile:

"You cried, too, back on the ship."

"I didn't cry." Lavi protested.

"Oh, did you really?" It was Allen's turn to mock Lavi.

"Don't be stupid, I didn't cry."

They didn't notice that everyone was laughing hard.

"I bet you were all 'wah, wah, wah' huh?"

"I did not cry like that!"

"Do you two belong to a comedy gang?" A voice asked icily behind the two male. "If you continue to make noise, I'll burn you with Charizard, or freeze you with Sneasel. Which do you prefer?"

Silence. Absolute silence.

Until Lenalee broke the silence:

"Clarith! They were joking, you know."

"They are too loud. What was that for? Crying?"

Allen whispered to Lavi:

"I know she is scary…"

"You said something, Allen Walker?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

Kanda grumbled:

"All annoying brat…"

"I'm not deaf, so please lower you voice, Mister." Clarith shot back.

Lavi asked:

"You told me and Allen to shut up, but you're bickering with Kanda?"

"Yes, then why haven't you shut your mouth yet?"

"What is that attitude, Lari?"

"Lavi, you're pissing me off."

"Here, our name is similar."

"Do you shut up?"

"All of you are noisy."

"It's not your position to say anything, girly swordsman."

"Che. Do you want my Mugen slice you in pieces?"

"No thanks. I prefer handling myself."

Glared.

"How come that you two bicker so much?" Lenalee sighed.

"Ask her/him." They glared at each other, replied Lenalee at the same time.

The Chinese girl giggled. She felt like she was home with them. Despite their difference, they were her family, no matter when she went or they went…

All of sudden, a black pentagram had appeared below Lenalee.

"Lenalee!"

Allen cried. He grabbed the girl's leg but he also fell in.

"Target is Lenalee!" General Tiedoll shouted a warning.

Chaoji, Kanda, Krory, Lavi, and Clarith had soon followed after them to save them. But right after that, the hold vanished with a bright light.

Clarith narrowed her eyes:

"I see…"

"

* * *

**BAM!"**

"Whoa" Chaoji ( was it his name? Clarith didn't remember clearly.) groaned in pain.

"I'm shock."

"Shit."

"Kanda, language. Get off me."

"Shut up, shrimp."

Their little argument stopped as Clarith heard Allen shout:

"You guys are crushing me!"

She winced, countered:

"Lower your voice, Walker!"

"Nothing is wrong if you don't want to die."

Great, she was bickering with Allen. Allen Walker of all people. Poor Allen, not knowing he wouldn't win. Luckily, after getting off each others, they didn't continue because they all focused on the place which they were in.

"This is…" She muttered, and Kanda cut in:

"What is that town?"

"This is inside the Ark." Allen said. Exactly, they could see many pure white building around them. What the heck? She didn't want to be back that place.

Kanda growled as he heard Allen's response:

"Why the fuck are we here?"

And she wasn't in the mood to argue or hear their stupid bickering.

"How can I know?" Allen glared at Kanda.

Lavi announced to the group:

"Hey! There's a weird pumpkin under Lenalee!"

"Move, you shit Exorcist, spit!" It shouted angrily, adding the word "Lero" at the sentence.

"It's you…" Both male Exorcist threatened the pumpkin, which made it sweat heavily.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Lero in fear.

Allen said in a polite, but icy tone, keeping his Innocence at Lero's left:

"If you don't wanna go in a flash, you'd better let us out."

"Where is the exit?" Kanda asked next, his voice suddenly became very very dangerously calm.

Lero answered nervously:

"E…Exit doesn't exit."

"So…" The brunetter smiled. "I'll hear your last word." She help up one of her Pokeball, getting ready to murder that pumpkin.

"You inhuman!"

"You're not human. So don't talk to me rudely. Are you ready? Sne…"

But before having a chance to finish her words, a cheerful voice came out from his mouth:

"After long years, the Ark completed its role. Well done Lero. Time to depart, dear Exorcists!" The balloon shaped Earl that came out from the pumpkin umbrella. "It's time to depart with this boat to Hell~~~"

The surroundings started falling apart, making all Exorcists keep their guard up. In the worst case… she had to use Charizard to save all…Clarith gritted her teeth as the Earl continued:

"Watch out!" His cheerful voice mocked them all. "It's starting to break apart from the parts that completed the download."

"What?" Lavi asked.

"The fuck do you mean…" Kanda growled, his expression darkened.

"This boat will momentarily be absorbed in between dimensions and disappear. If I must say at your level of science… Three more hours, that is the amount of time you have left to exist in this world." The Earl grinned widely at Lenalee. "Pretty girl, you are blessed with wonderful friends. Look how many has come for you, you will go together with everybody. So don't be lonely."

"Earl… you…" Lenalee said in mixture of angry and horror.

"Not to worry…" The balloon flew over after coming completely out of Lero's mouth. "I won't let anyone feel sad, I will stop the tears of those left in a world without you."

And finally, it disappeared out of their sight.

"Fucking asshole, he'll pay for that." The green eyes girl muttered angrily.

"Lari, language."

"Are you nuts, Lavi? It's not time to worry about my lan…"

A lot of things started falling apart again. The ground cracked. Lavi panted heavily, using his giant hammer smashed through the houses. Allen yelled:

"There should be a house somewhere that connects to the outside!I came through that!"

"The boat has stopped-lero." Lero retorted annoyingly. Why did he have the habit of adding his own name at the end of each sentence? "It's not connected to other dimensions, I tell ya-lero."

"Shut up or I'll freeze your tongue, you fucking pumpkin!" Clarith shouted.

"Seriously, there is no…" Ignoring her complety, Lero continued and was "punished" by Kanda, Allen and Lavi at the same time.

Lenalee shouted a warning:

"Watch out!"

The ground started cracking and lifting them upwards. And the stupid pumpkin continued talking about "there is no exit at all."

"Shut up, or I'll burn your tongue, your head and your whole body!" The girl from other world growled as she grabbed Lero tightly.

"Let me go-lero! I can't breathe-lero!"

"Shut up! Do you understand human language?"

"There is." A new voice appeared behind them, making Allen turn around. If her memories didn't lie her, then Clarith knew this voice belonged to… "But it is just an exit."

….

* * *

**TBC. **

**Read and review, guys!  
**

**Terrible sorry for the late update! **

**Ly…**


	5. Into the Ark II

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM and Pokemon. Just my mind told me to write. **

**Claimer: I own my OC/s. **

**Any grammar mistakes are my fault as author. Tell me and I'll fix them. **

**Title: Into The Ark II**

…

"

* * *

_**"She wished for their safety…" - **_**excerpt from the private diary of Clarith Oak's daughter.**

…_**.**_

* * *

Clarith could confirm something. She didn't know what that guy was talking about. When Allen turned to face the newcomer, he saw a guy with curly hair, pale skin, thick glasses, with a cigarette. More importantly, he is holding a golden key.

And Mrs Oak told Clarith not to believe in strangers. And the daughter never disagreed with her mother, especially when she was stuck in another world, where is at war between Exorcists and Noah.

And…

Three exorcists: Krory, Lavi and Allen shouted at the same time:

"SUPER THICK GLASSES!"

"Huh? Is that my name?" He asked, unsurely but amusedly.

"Wh-Why are you here?"

"Hey." All attention focused on a cautious and warning tone of a certain blue haired Exorcist. "He is on ready to kill."

_Sometimes Kanda is… Wait, what? What did he say? _The brunette looked at her fellow Exorcist disbelievingly. Samurai's instinct? Unfortunately, no one seemed to catch his meaning.

The newcomer's face flashed a grin as he patted Allen's head.

"Lad… How did you survive?" The next thing Allen knew was that his forehead was hit. "Damn you…" Allen was in pain. Of course, after being headbutted, even iron head would hurt. "Thanks to you, I had to endure all the thing the Earl and those brats said."

Allen glared at the curly hair man in utter confusion and anger:

"What are you…" And he widened his eyes upon seeing the newcomer transforming. His glasses removed and his skin turned tanner, his eyes turned gold with the stigmata on his forehead.

"You want an exit, right? I can give it to you." He tossed the key up and down with his right hands, smirking. "There isn't any exit in the Ark anymore, but with Road's ability, everything will be different." With that, a door suddenly appeared behind his back, coming out from the ground.

"That door-lero…" The pumpkin umbrella exclaimed.

The Noah of Pleasure explained:

"Our Road is the only one among as Noahs with the ability to move through space without using the Ark." Clarith frowned… Why did that ability sound familiar, she must be heard of it somewhere before. "So? Let's continue the game we were doing on the train." She had no idea what he was talking about afterwards as she was too busy thinking. And she didn't mind when the building fell down on Tyki (he was still alive, after all.) or when Kanda caught the key with one hand.

It wasn't her business when she was thinking.

_No doubt, I have heard of that ability before. Celebi? No, its ability is to travel through time, not space… Yes, Psychic Pokemon… _

Clarith froze.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "It's Alakazam's ability!" And you could guess, the trainer didn't have Alakazam.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Except Kanda, he was sending her "are you nuts" look. Finally, Lavi broke the silence:

"What is Alakazam?"

"A Psychic Pokemon that has the Teleporting ability." She replied. Now, she was having more knowledge than a Bookman.

Tyki burst out laughing, making them look at him as if he was getting crazy.

"What…?" Clarith asked.

"Nothing, _señora" He chuckled. "I almost forget to give you information."_

_Eyebrow twitched. No, she didn't want to involve with that guy. _

_"__What information?" She asked in cold demeanor. _

_"__Girl from another world…" She wasn't surprised, while Krory, Allen and Chaoji looked at her questionably. "According to the Earl, three years ago, an army of Akuma attacked a city of this world, called Viridian, which resulted a girl fell into this world. Do you know… who caused this chaos?" _

_She growled: _

_"__Isn't it obvious?" _

_"__It's not the Earl's doing. The Heart of Innocence opened the gate to your world." _

_"__Wha…?" _

_"__I'm not done yet. To find their missing friend, a boy with his sister accidentally fell into this world as well." _

_"__What do you mean?" She clenched her fist. _

_"__Oh, I see… Let me remember, looking like his father, spiky black hair, reddish brown eyes, a strong battler…" _

_She shouted: _

_"__Stop this!" _

_"__A girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes… younger sister of this boy?" _

_"__Do you think I'll believe in you?" She asked. She was trying to maintain her coolness. _

_"__It's up to you." With that, he disappeared. _

_Right after that, the ground cracked again. _At one point, Lenalee had almost fallen down into the chaos but it was lucky Allen caught her in his arms and carried her. However, Clarith couldn't move. She didn't dare think of what would happen if everything that guy had said was real.

"Lari!" Lavi's voice echoed her ears. She almost instantly snapped out of her trance, but the Bookman-in-training had grabbed her arm, leading them to a safer place.

She mumbled a thank to the red head.

oOo

Finally, they found a safer place. However, they all knew it couldn't last long.

"What are we gonna do now…?" Lavi wheezed, sweats running down his grim face. "We can't keep running forever if the entire place is gonna collapse in three hours like the Earl said."

Lero protested:

"Actually, we're only got two hours left-lero."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're in deep shit." Krory pointed out.

Allen said:

"We're familiar with Road's ability of moving through space."

"Yup." Lenalee nodded, recalling her mission with Allen.

"I guess it can't be helped." Lavi sighed.

"Shit." Kanda muttered.

Meanwhile, Clarith remained silent. She was confused. She didn't want to think anymore. By using Charizard, she possibly would get out of here… they didn't belong to this world, after all. But leaving the Exorcists (plus Chaoji) behind… she couldn't do it.

"I-I can just use this door, right?" Allen asked doubtfully, holding the key in his hand, looking at a door that was divided into two.

Lenalee said to him in assuring tone:

"I think any doors will do."

"Yeah, I think so too." Krory agreed.

"Just do it." Clarith sighed. Maybe she should "help" him.

Lavi mocked the younger boy with his trademark grin:

""By the way, Allen, you really are weak at Rock-Paper-Scissors."

Using all his will-power to keep himself from killing Lavi, Allen inserted the key and turned it…

Immediately, another door that had unexpectedly colorful decorations, filled with a sun, stars, a butterfly in the middle, and a rainbow coming out from a cloud at the bottom left corner replaced the old door. Everyone exchanged their glances.

"Childish…" The brunette muttered under her breath.

"I think it's fishy…" Lavi said.

"We'll all make it out of this!" Allen declared, extending his right arm out to them.

"Yup." Lavi agreed, placing his hand on top of Allen's.

"Yes." Lenalee smiled, her hand following after Lavi's.

"Of course." Krory said, putting his hand on Lenalee's.

"Uh-huh!" Chaoji replied, his hand following

"Kanda… Clarith…" All of them looked the other two hopefully.

"No way." Kanda deadpaned.

"None of my business." Clarith replied bluntly.

"Haha, of course." Allen laughed, feeling they were going to be like this.

"We're going." said Kanda and he opened the door, with others followed suit.

Behind the first door of Road's dimension was a room (?) with childish stars and rainbows decorating the sky and plain rocky landscape.

"What is that place…?" Allen mumbled.

"It's definitely not outside." Lavi guessed.

Kanda suddenly stopped.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Shhh, be quiet." Kanda muttered in low voice. "He's here."

No doubt. He had a super instinct here.

Following Kanda's gaze, Clarith could see a giant figure, If she remembered correctly, he was the one that had fought against Lavi in Edo.

"You guys go first." Kanda said in demanding tone, his hand on his sword.

"What?" Allen, Krory and Chaoji were taken back by the swordsman's decision.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked, suprisedly.

"Girly boy…" Clarith sighed. Why did she have the feelings that this would happen? Not that she knew Kanda… Thanks goodness, she had only spent three months with him while General Klaud went away for her mission.

Yes, three months were long enough for her to know how he was.

Not that she had straightforward personality, but he surely had awful personality.

Kanda simply stated:

"He's the guy after our General. I've met him a couple of times."

And now she didn't know how General Klaud managed to escape from the fate being tailed by those Noahs.

Lenalee protested, as if feeling something cold flashed through her body:

"W-We can't leave without you, Kanda!"

"Don't get me wrong." He cut in, not looking at her. "I'm not doing this for you guys. I told you, he's after our General," he took out Mugen, ready to activate it "so it's my job to kill him."

Suddenly, the room was rumbled and shaken up.

"Earthquake…" Allen muttered, looking around.

"So, this is still inside the Ark? !" Lavi shouted, his face looked pale

"I never think that we are outside the Ark…" Clarith growled. "But my patient wall is thin…"

"Yep-lero." The pumpkin umbrella informed to Exorcists "This is just a room that hasn't completed the download to the new Ark-relo! As soon as it finishes, it'll disappear-lero!"

Upon hearing it, Allen shouted, holding up his hand.

"I'm going to stay too, Kanda."

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Everybody else, please find the next door and move onto the next opportunity!" Allen said to the rest, already deciding for to not leave "We will follow…"

Kanda's voice came out calmly, his expression unseen:

"I'll be damned if I get stuck here with you."

"Kan…" Allen was about to protest but Mugen's tip came dangerously close to his nose. Kanda turned to look at them with a murderous glare and sinister aura. Clarith swore to God, she could see a demon now.

"I said I'll handle him." Kanda growled, and the group subconsciously stepped back in horror. "Get out of my sight." Yes, he was a devil. "Or would you rather I start by slicing you all in half?"

He wasn't kidding.

"Y-You're serious?" Krory asked.

_This guy is threatening his own friends-lero. _The talking umbrella thought in horror.

"FIRST ILLUSION: HELL'S INSECTS!"

Yep, he was serious by casting his Innocence's power to threat his teammates. However, his target was the guys. It was a hilarious sight, seeing the boys running away and yelling, plus shouting:

"WHOA!"

"Hey, yo! Stop!"

"Kanda!"

"Ouch!"

"Dying!"

"I'M DYING!"

Lenalee sighed. Clarith remained unimpressed, but was struggling between sighing and laughing. All of targets shouted at the attacker, who was very calm, not regretting a bit.

"IDIOT KANDA YUU!" Allen shouted

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US, YOU ASS!" Lavi yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" Chaoji looked like he wanted to punch Kanda badly.

"DEMON!" Krory burst out crying in anger.

"Guys, Kanda's just…" Lenalee tried to calm them, but they didn't hear.

"WHO CARES? ! WE'LL JUST LEAVE HIS ASS BEHIND!"

The brunette let out of a sigh. Surprisingly, Kanda sighed as well.

"My God, he's sighing at us. We're the ones who want to sigh!" The guys complained, getting ready to leave.

"That guy's off his rocker!"

"Can't be bothered!"

"So self-centered!"

"First time I felt cheated for worrying!"

"Hot-blooded…" Was all Clarith managed to say. "Kanda, you should think a better way than attack them."

"See who is talking…" He growled.

"I'm not going to argue with you." She said, turning on her heels as well. "Remember to follow us as well, or I'm not sure I won't murder you."

Lenalee stood there a little longer as she called to the Japanese Exorcist:

"Kanda! Kanda, you have to follow us afterwards… Promise?"

No response from the stoic Exorcist. The Chinese girl pouted, yelling at him at the top of her lungs:

"ANSWER ME!"

Even Clarith was dumbfounded. Did Lenalee just shout at Kanda? She was kinda scary…

"O… Okay," Kanda reluctantly turned to look at her "I got it, so hurry up and go."

"Hey, hey," Skinn spoke up, his body started glowing yellow, a crackling sound emitting in the air. "You guys grumbling and complaining, shut up the fuck up!"

All stopped as Skinn gathered in his mouth and blasted out his thunder power into a dangerous beam, Kanda countered it with his technique, hacking away at the force with eight powerful slashes.

"Man… this beam can rival with Pikachu's Thunderbolt."

"Don't joke, Lari!" Lavi said to her in horror.

However, Allen decided to ignored them, telling to his rival:

"Kanda… If you don't come afterwards, I'll kick your ass!"

Chaoji shouted:

"Sir Exorcists! There's a building over there!"

With that, all of them had rushed over there before the door somehow shut itself.

Clarith gazed the door. Behind that door was a battle between an Exorcist and a Noah. This battle was none of her business as well…

So…

Why did she feel so sad? She didn't want to leave Kanda behind, no matter how much hateful he was.

But she needed to go ahead. She needed to confirm something… about what the Noah of Pleasure had said.

If they were here… If her friend from her world were there… siding with the Noahs…

What would she do? Betraying the Black Order? Joining with those destroyed her born place?

No.

She needed to bring them back. She was Clarith Oak, she was taught to be calm… even in the worst situation.

_Father… what should I do? What will happen if they are here? Can I… can I face Luke as an enemy? _

…

* * *

**A/N: First, I'm genius. Second, I'm working on the next chapter. **

**Third, this chapter is hilarious. Kanda's actions are hilarious. The boys' reaction is hilarious. **

**However, it didn't last long. **

**Well, next time we'll face crazy twin – Devit and Jasdero. Speaking of twin… Speaking of twin… **

**I want to hit my brother. I want to hit my TWIN BROTHER, MY SELF-CLAIMED FABULOUS BROTHER! **

**Twins are supposed to love together with all their heart, right? OK, I love him dearly, but he is annoying!**

**Sorry. See you guys later. **

**~~Ly~~**


	6. Into the Ark III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and D-Gray Man. **

**However, the OC/s is mine… In case others that don't belong to me appear. **

**I didn't like writing this chapter. I don't mean to be rude, but Devit and Jasdero are noisy. Too noisy. Plus, why do they have to be twins? **

**No. **

**I can't blame Hoshino-sensei for this. The one who annoys me everyday, taking this as the meaning of his life is my brother. **

**Yes. I should stop complaining. **

**I'll hit him later. **

**Title: Into the Ark III**

…_**.**_

"

* * *

_**She never thought Noahs could be such childish…" - **_**excerpt from the private diary of Clarith Oak's daughter.**

* * *

…**..**

Clarith looked around the dark corridor with annoyed expression. Why was that corridor freaking long? She had no idea how long they had walked, the problem was that they hadn't found the end of it yet.

Her patient wall was not thick.

Suddenly, Allen looked back, but not at her. Noticing this, Krory asked:

"Is something the matter, Allen?"

"It's like there was some noise behind us just now…"

"Sound? What kinds?"

Allen looked around:

"Like sound of something crack…" The ground…. "…ing" started collapsing where they were in.

Lavi shouted in shock:

"What the fuck?"

"The floor has been collapsing!"

They started running for their dear lives. After a few meters Chaoji suddenly tripped but was saved by Allen's 'Crown Belt'. Clarith reached to her Pokemon and was about to release Charizard ( She didn't care if the ceiling would collapse, too.) but Krory had been faster. The next thing she knew finding herself on Krory's—no, check that, Lenalee's—back as they blasted their way through the corridor.

Where did his strength come from? As if knowing her question, Krory chuckled:

"I use Akuma's blood."

And she regretted knowing this. Though he looked pale, but she never thought of him as a vampir —. No, he was doing this because of his Innocence. Her thoughts might insult him.

"Look there!" Allen pointed at the open door of a room. "The end of the corridor."

Flying in through a window and dropping the three males, Krory stood up, letting Lenalee and Clarith get off his back safely.

"Thanks Krory…" Clarith said, nodding at him in gratefulness, but then her eyes glanced around the room… "Woa…"

It was not time to admire that room. But Clarith had a thing with books. They were in a huge room filled with book-shelves.

""Is this another room in the Ark, that hasn't been downloaded yet?" Allen mused.

""Looks like a library…" Lavi stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excellent!" Clarith exclaimed. "I want them, full of book. This room deserves to be the eighth wonder of the world!"

"Cla…" Allen spluttered shockingly, while the rest stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Allen?" She turned to him, smiling. Smiling.

Lavi grabbed her by shoulder, shaking the girl:

"Who are you? What did you do to Lari?"

Eyebrow twitched. She kicked his shin:

"Are you crazy?"

"Yep, it is Lari…" Lavi remarked weakly.

Suddenly, a loud noise appeared out of blue. Upon looking up the exorcists found two young adults sitting there. Both were darks skinned and had a stigma on their foreheads with heavy make-up around their eyes, bringing a revolver with them.

"Name's…" The black hair male introduced himself cockily. "Devit."

"I'm Jasdero. Together we're Jasdevi. Hihihi" the one with long blond hair said.

One of them she could realize was a male. Another… she was confused.

She was Clarith Oak, she grew up in Viridian City for 12 years, with an uncle that had long red hair. Yes, uncle. He was a man.

But… which gender of this blonde hair person? Maybe that Noah was genderless… She knew some Pokemon were genderless.

They weren't Pokemon. They were Noah Clan, who wanted to annihilate mankind.

She knew their gender was not the most important thing now… but it couldn't be helped.

"Jazz… "Krory seemed to struggle with their names.

"More funky people…" Lavi said, gaping at them.

Suddenly, the shouted angrily:

"Allen Walker!" The said boy looked at them questionably, having bad feelings about what they were about to say. "We don't have anything against you. But Cross pissed us off a lot recently. So we'll make his pupil pay and that's you!" With that, they shoot the boy. Allen dodged in ease, but was still confused.

"Allen!" Lenalee called his name in worry. Subconsciously, Clarith's eyes lightened…

"Wait! What did my master say?" The white hair Exorcist really wanted to solve the problem in peace. Unfortunately, two Noahs didn't listen to him, jumping beside the lad and shoot what-they-called special bullets at him, which were flashing blue.

"The power of the guns have changed?" Lavi asked stunningly.

Devit explained:

"Not the guns, the bullents changed."

Because genderless Pokemon was usually legendary Pokemon, which meant none of trainers should pissed them off. So she thought it had better not piss the twins off more…

In her mind, she slapped herself. They were not Pokemon!

However, Allen was still able to block their attack, standing firmly. He said in calm tone:

"You're… the Noah that are after my master, right?" His eyes were icy, studying his opponents. "By they way you come at me, I conclude he is fine."

**CLOWN BELT! **

His Innocence hit the twins, sending them flying into the bookshelves.

"What the…? They are after you?" Lavi asked Allen.

"It seems so.. More importantly, be careful. What they are shooting, are no normal bullets. They have some kind of ability." Allen said and held his arm. The place was shoot had already frozen.

"Do you need Charizard? I'll warm…"

"No, thanks." Allen refused immediately, recalling the giant dragon.

"This is somehow getting funny." Devit said, sitting on the ground, sticking his tongue out.

"It's been such a long time since I got angry." Jasdero said. "Hi! I have a question. When we take you hostage, will that lure out Cross~?" The blonde Noah asked his target, Allen.

His face turned blank. He replied with a straightforward face:

"No way!"

Jasdebi exclaimed:

"Kya!" _Kya? _Clarith thought. "A straight answer, you don't trust Cross either, hihi."

"Well, we'll play in this war game… We'll kill you off quickly, Student~!" Devit said holding his golden gun on his head and stuck his tongue out.

Clarith yelled:

"Hold on a sec."

Both Noah and Exorcists turned to look at her as if she grew one more head.

The girl pointed her finger at Jasdero:

"I can't stand it anymore. I want to ask you badly. Are you… a guy?"

All of them were speechless, gasping at her as if she was from another world. Nope. She was from another world.

No wonder why she was strange.

Her Pokemon suddenly had the desire to hit their trainer.

"Are you nuts?" Jasdero shouted at the green eyed girl. "I'm a guy! And you're not blind either."

"I see." She nodded solemly. "I'm just confused. But you look like a female…"

"LOADING BLUE BOMB!" They yelled, preparing to attack. "FOR YOU, CROSS'S PUPIL!"

Lavi looked at the scene, sighing:

"I don't understand. Clarith pissed them off, but they attacked Allen?"

"_Noah all have different abilities. Is their ability freezing things?" _Allen thought, running to avoid the bullets/bombs.

"LOADING, RED BOMBS!" The twins shouted in unison and fire ball appeared, attacking the boy.

"No, wrong!" Allen screamed in his thought as the fireball came flying into his direction. However, Allen used his move called **'Cross Grave'** to block the attack.

"It's not over yet!" the twins yelled as another fireball came flying into his direction. Luckily, Lavi and Krory had interrupted as they had appeared in front of the younger boy

Lavi growled as an anger mark appeared on his face:

"It's not only Allen… you're fighting!" With Lavi's hammer and Krory's strength, the fireball was deflected.

"Home run." Lavi and Krory said in unison.

"Thanks." Allen said.

"Waha, they fired it back at us!"

"It comes back to us! Hee!"

The twin stated, then back-to-back, shooting their White Bombs, making the fireball vanish.

"What the heck?" Lavi looked shocked.

"What's going on over there…?" Chaoji asked, staring at the scene in awe.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like that they're using normal guns… Do they have some kind of device in them?" Lenalee suggested.

"Or they can control element?" Clarith asked, her frown deepened.

Lero meanwhile, started laughing evilly behind their back

Then he suddenly started shouting at the Noah of Bonds.

"What happened to that order from Master Earl to get rid of Cross?" Devit's and Jasdero's expressions darkened, turning to shoot at the talking pumpkin.

Devit growled with an evil face:

"Tell us, what good is a holey umbrella?"

Jasdero was pissed off twice:

"We've searched for Cross all over Edo, but he is nowhere, you shabby-bumber shoot!"

"The Millennium Earl said, that Cross might be targeting the Ark…" Devit started.

"That's why we are betting on the chance that he might be showing up here!" Jasdero finished. Then they pointed at Allen, shouting at the same time:

"Ok? We're just killing time with his student until he comes! And while we're at it… WE'LL MAKE HIM PAY ALL THE DEBTS WE GOT FROM CROSS!"

Allen's face turned white in shock. The rest looked at the Noah, then at Allen, then thought of General Cross. Shocking news.

Clarith started doubting if he was the one who had informed General Klaud about her arrival. Well, General Klaud had no reason to lie her… but General Cross… He was even worse then Uncle Gold.

"Well…" Krory didn't know what to say.

"…Debts…?" Lavi was speechless

The twins continued shouting and complaining:

"That asshole went around pushing his debts on us!"

"That guy is like an Akuma!"

General Cross owed them one hundred guinea, therefore…

"We'll make you pay every cent, student!"

Krory thought of the time he had lent the General money. Clarith made a mental note for herself. Never ever lend the one named Cross Marian your money, or you would die.

General Cross was worse than Kanda Yuu.

Meanwhile, Allen was totally depressed. His expression darkened with gloomy aura surrounded him, as he muttered something under his breath.

"100... hundred … it's only 100, right?" Allen hissed.

"Aaaallleeeeeen! Hey, pull yourself together!" Lavi called out to his friend in worry.

Then he gasped at Allen, as a very dark, murderous aura surrounded him. Then the white hair lad turned to face the twins, his expression was evil

"So what if you have to pay a small change like that? Compared to my debts… "

"_How much did that kid have to pay?" _Lavi thought in horror.

"We'll rip you apart!" The twins shouted in union at Allen.

Allen shot back immediately:

"And… my Master is not like an Akuma at all. HE IS A REAL AKUMA! WHEN YOU GET IN TOUCH WITH HIM, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE PREPARED FOR LESS! GOT IT?"

Everyone gaped at Allen, surprised and in disbelief. Noah and Exorcists… all turned white in shock.

And the laughter of the twin broke the silence:

"Don't mess with us." With that, they shot their red bombs at the Exorcists. Allen was about to counter then another move came. "Purple Bombs!"

"Edge End!"

But when purple vanished, Allen saw two ridiculous looking dolls of the twins, lying in front of him.

"Got you, idiot!" They shouted in triumph, sending a blast of purple on Allen's eyes. And the rest wasn't luckier.

"What is this?!" Krory asked.

"Deceiving Glasses." Was the twin's answer. Their laughter seemed to come from everywhere. "You can't see our true form any more! Gyahahaha!"

Lavi said through gritted teeth:

"Shit! Where did they go?"

Suddenly, Lenalee shouted:

"Everyone! Look at the floor!"

Below them was a vast number of golden keys.

"A mountain of keys... Since when...?" Chaoji asked, holding lots of keys in his arms.

"They look like ours-"

"Don't tell me… Holy Arceus!" Clarith cursed.

"Oh no! Allen, do you have our key?" Lavi had an very very bad feeling about this event.

"N…Nowhere!" He checked the pockets of his coat"It's not with me anymore!"

"Unfortunately… we've hidden your important exit key, hee hee!"

All protagonist stood back to back, trying to detect their enemies.

"Without the key or the enemies true form… we're fucked.." Lavi said, eyeing the room with his hammer getting ready.

"What in the world is the ability of those two?" Allen asked, scowling at himself.

All of them had emotional issue. Lavi was pissed off because the paint didn't come off. Krory growled about troublesome opponents. Allen was depressed for losing the key, and Lenalee was trying to brightened his mood. Lero was hurt because the Noah didn't care for him. And Chaoji was everything but happy. Clarith had already had a killing plan in her head. She would burn that place, dragging them to hell!

"Didn't they say that the paint on our eyes are called 'Deceiving Glasses'?" Allen asked.

"Yes.." Lenalee replied.

"The keys covering the floor… are the same as the one we had in shape and weight. But maybe they are just illusions."

"There is actually only one single key at the floor. Our eyes are only fooled into believing that there is a mountain of keys." Lenalee concluded.

"Lucky that you two found out before I decided to burn this place into ashes." Clarith mumbled.

Lavi was deep in his own thoughts.

And the Noah of Bonds cockily joined in.

"Just like that! You will never walk through the exit alive! The real key is right there, in front of your eyes, all alone! Just pick it up if you want to. But since you're hit by the 'Deceiving Glasses' you can't see it!"

"As long as you being deceived, the deceivers, Jasdevi, will never be in your sight!"

"Come out, Sneasel." Clarith ordered. With a flash of light, a black weasel appeared beside her. A low growl came out of his throat because she hadn't called him sooner.

"REST IN PEACE!"

Suddenly, fireballs came from all directions. They jumped out of the way, but Chaoji's back was burnt badly, as Lenalee talked so.

EDGE END!

"They must be somewhere in this room, right?" Allen gritted his teeth furiously, his Innocence ready. "Then… I'll just drag them out." He released his power, but missed as the twin exclaimed in amusement, shoot a green bullet, which formed into shape of a goo.

His face turned pale:

"I… can't breathe…"

""Wait, I'll get you out of there right now! Fire Seal!" Lavi panicked, his hammer smashing through the bubble-looking object.

"Hot, hot, (x6)…" Allen shouted.

Sneasel was using his ice to cool Chaoji's burnt back. The Chinese boy observed the fight:

"I can see their attack, but I can't tell where they come from."

Lenalee looked up at the baron, asked:

"What's matter, Krory?"

"Shhh, please be quiet a bit, young lady." Krory whispered.

Allen and Lavi was planning to break those "Deceiving Glasses" for sure. The red hair said to Allen:

"Until I find the real key you should protect Lenalee and the others."

"But how?"

"That's my specialty." Lavi smiled, replying confidently. "Since the first time I saw the key, I have all its scratches, stain and even the pattern of the fading gliding saved right here in my head." Allen stared at the older boy in awe. "There is no way such glasses could fool the successor of Bookman."

Allen stated with a straightforward face:

"Great, we'll have a minute."

"That's impossible." Lavi declined.

However, Allen ignored it completely:

"When you find the key, take Lenalee and Chaoji and head to the next door… drag Krory and Clarith with you, too. I'm counting on you, Lavi."

"Allen…!" Lavi was about to protest…

"BLUE BOMB!"

"Allen!"

Despite struggling with Blue Bomb's power, Allen urged the redhead:

"L…Look for the key, Lavi."

With Krory's help, Allen destroyed the blue bomb successfully. However, Krory seemed to be displeased:

"I heard that, brat. 'Drag me along'?"

Allen sweated nervously: "Oh… Have you, sir?"

"Be it red hair brat or Noah brats…" The (former) baron grabbed Allen's wrist and, before anyone could react, he threw the younger into one of bookshelves. "You are just all brats!"

Allen screamed in panic as he landed back first in a pile of books. "Is it really good to get mad like this, Krory?" He was getting dizzy, everything looked blurry.

Clarith sent him a blank stare. "I haven't taught you yet." Allen cleared his throat awkwardly. Maybe… pissing Clarith off was not a good idea, even in the worst situation.

He opened his mouth to reply politely to her, but…

"OUCH! HEEE! Damn you whitey! That hurt!"

"I'll tear you apart!"

"Jasdevi?" Allen said amazedly, beginning to realize.

"Get down brat!" Not a second later, Krory hit the bookshelves behind Allen.

"Krory…?" Allen asked uncertainly.

But Krory didn't answer Allen, it looked like he was talking to himself more:

"Huh? They dodged. I should have thrown them a little harder."

"I want to freeze that room… but books are everywhere." Clarith mumbled.

Allen asked in surprise: "Krory, Clarith, could it be that you can see Jasdebi?"

"No, I'm not, Sneasel senses them." Clarith shook her head.

Krory was surrounded with a dark aura, as an evil grin flashed his face:

"I do have a feeling. A feeling I want to bite them to death, their blood is near… Hahaha…!"

Allen gulped nervously: "I don't think that's anything a human would ever say, Krory."

Krory opened his fist and showed Allen a strand of blond hair.

"Allen, move as we say. I will beat these brats!" With that, he attacked again, but they barely dodged. "I won't let you escape!" Krory declared as he running up a bookshelf. The vampire Exorcist yelled:

"Allen, in front of you!"

With that, Allen had both his hands outstretched to pin the invisible Noah by the throats.

"Nice catch, Allen." Clarith clapped her hands.

"Wah!" Allen exclaimed. "I... I can't see them, but I can definitely feel them in my hands... This feels strange."

The Noah said nothing, making Krory say sternly:

"Brats… You're surprisingly quiet…"

"Why do I have the feeling that they will be louder than before?" Clarith asked with bored expression. She glanced at where Lavi activated his Innocence, looking for the real key. _Lavi, hurry up. _

_With the recording eyes of the next Bookman, I will find the real key! _ The Bookman in training thought to himself.

Suddenly, all the fake keys disappeared, forming a globe with keys scattering around Lavi…

"I can see the floor again…" The girl from other world mumbled. "I think… without an eye, it would be less easy… but he can handle it."

Suddenly, Jasdero voiced out in nonchalantly tone:

"Huh? Is he one of Bookman's clan?"

"Well, indeed…" Devit asked. "The guy over there is really of Bookman's clan, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Allen looked puzzle, but the main reason was that he couldn't see two Noahs.

However, they changed the topic. They were now talking about Lavi's hair color.

"But the red hair that brings Cross to mind is irritating, right? Hee!"

"Yeah, it is, I'm getting so pissed off!"

"Dero has gotten all dirty! My hatred for Cross has tainted my pure heart!"

"The student won't pay the money, either!"

"Pay, stupid student!"

Allen pissed off. How dared they mention debt in front of him? And he didn't believe Jasdero had a pure heart.

"Who's gonna pay?" He shouted in annoyance.

Krory cracked his knuckles, a dark aura around him:

"Don't bother Allen. It's about time we put an end to this mockery."

"Y.. Yes, sir." The white hair Exorcist spluttered.

Suddenly, something grabbed Allen by his arms. Not Jasdebi, though, it was a giant blob with eyes, its body shaped by skulls and it had legs of its own. Allen screamed in horror as he got sucked in while Krory and Clarith , too, joined him.

Sneasel squeaked.

"Don't worry, Sneasel." Clarith assured her partner. "Damn it, it's dirty. Uncle Ruby will be pissed off for sure."

"My fangs are no use." Krory struggled to get out.

The twin shouted: " 'Jasdebi's hate'! Eat them!"

"Eat?" Clarith yelled. "And what kind of name is that? Even Uncle Gold is better at naming than you, you fucking assholes!"

Lenalee shouted worriedly, trying to come closer:

"Allen! Krory! Lari!"

"Sneasel, protect Lenalee!" Clarith said.

"Miss Lenalee!" Chaoji was also heard, keeping Lenalee from coming closer.

Not a second later, the twins captured her, using her as shield, pissing Allen off.

"Let go of her." Allen said in polite, yet icy tone.

"Sneasel, use Ice Punch!" Clarith yelled on top of her lungs.

Devit yelled: "My legs are freezing!"

Lenalee noticed her chance, hitting Devit through the sphere.

"Handling the lives of people like some toys! All you do is to play around like little children! Allen knows the value of life! You're no match for him!" Lenalee shouted at Devit and Jasdero, pissing them off more. The Noah of Bond didn't hesitate to hit the young woman.

Allen gritted his teeth, standing on his own feet, his Innocence reacting to his emotions.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Yep, Princess will be saved by Prince…"

"I can't believe that you're kidding in this situation." Krory sighed at her, Clarith just waved her hands for meaningless action.

"Laughing, but this time, he was really pissed off! The Millennium Earl!" As soon as Jasdero spoke those words, the Millennium Earl materialized out of nowhere.

Clarith warned:

"Allen, it's an illusion!"

"I know!" He replied. "But this strength is real!"

She furrowed her eyebrow, said in low voice:

"Ok, I got it. Sneasel, use Ice Punch again, freezing that ridiculous illusion!"

"What?" Jasdebi shouted in surprise.

"Good job, Sneasel!" Clarith smiled.

"Haha, surprise." Krory said, dragging her out of what-was-called- Jasdebi's hate or whatever it was. She refused to call it Jasdebi's hate.

"Be gentle, sir…" Clarith was cut in with a golden light flashed and the purple masks disappeared from their eyes.

Clarith let out of a sigh. Allen exclaimed in relief:

"Lavi! He has found the key!"

Not a second later, Allen and Krory hit Devit and Jasdero directly in their faces, sending them flying into a bookshelf (again) as they saw their enemies: "I CAN SEE YOU!"

Clarith yelled at her fellow Exorcits (while patting Sneasel's head gently):

"Those books are precious, ya know!"

Yep, she definitely had something with books.

Krory decided to ignore her, asking Allen:

"Why didn't you use your left hand?"

"The claw prevents me from making a fist, I want to pay them back for hitting Lenalee first.

And they stated in unison: "They felt good… for now!"

"I still don't get their magic trick, but it gave us quite the hard time. However, they themselves are easy." Krory said.

"I'll get you out of there now." Allen said to Lenalee. The girl apologized:

"Sorry for getting caught…"

Suddenly, the Noahs' voice came out, full of sinister intentions:

"Calling us brats… Looking down on us… The game has ended… Let's be serious and end this…" they mumbled in union.

Krory calmed himself firstly, said in serious tone: "Hurry up and get Lenalee out, Allen. This is really tiring. With these Noahs' abilities, we can't tell what's going to happen next. Though they seemed like they wanted to make fun of us at first, now they are pissed. I hate kids that are difficult to handle."

The twins started to sing a song, which they had no idea about.

_"There was one cradle. There was one inside the cradle. The one became two. There was one cradle. There was one star lost in the fog. Shaking in a graveyard until it disappeared."_

And… they shoot each other on the head.

"They've killed themselves?" Clarith asked.

No…

Lenalee pointed out in terror:

"Their shadows are gathering in one…"

"Be careful!" Allen warned them.

"I'm excided to see what they're planning next." Krory said.

"No, it is getting dirty and annoying." Clarith snorted.

They heard Lavi shouting.

"Hey guys, look up!"

Something who-knew-what attacked Krory from above, being thrown back into a bookshelf. After landing, he was fully covered with red blood.

Krory wasn't moving.

"Eh...?! Kr- Krory!" Allen shouted, widening his eyes in shock.

"Who is that?" Lavi asked, looking up. And they saw a dark skinned person who wore a long, red coat with hearts at the shoulders. His/her blonde and black hair was very long, reaching to his/her shin.

Another genderless person.

No.

That guy, yes, guy confirmed to them that he wasn't genderless:

"One down. We, Jasdero and Devit are actually one Noah. We're Jasdebi."

_They merged?! _Lavi thought in horror.

* * *

…..

**OMG, it was freaking long just like the hallway of the Noah Ark! **

**Twins… **

**I'm gonna die.**

**I'm working on the next chapter, though. **

**Ly. **

**Clarith. **

**Bye bye. **


	7. Into the Ark IV

**Disclaimer: ….**

**Screw it up. It's obvious and I don't wanna repeat it. **

**OC/s are mine. In case….**

**Let's talk about it later. **

* * *

**_"Reunion was supposed to be happy… However, it looked like she was facing a disaster." - _****excerpt from the private diary of Clarith Oak's daughter.**

**_…_**

Clarith hated the Noah of Bonds. They should feel honor.

First, she couldn't tell which their gender was, although Devit was a guy. And Jasdero claimed that he was a guy, too.

Second, they were loud. All guys with long hair she knew had tendency to take actions than talking.

Third, for some reasons, she just felt like hating them. And look at their clothes… they were too lucky not to meet her mother.

Fourth, they attacked Krory from above, making the rest furious. In that case, she couldn't understand.

Then Allen attacked Jasdebi:

"You'll pay, for Krory!" but Jasdevi just laughed crazily.

"That vampire guy. We hit him, because he took us so lightly. And it was so much fun!" Then he created a pentacle-looking shield, capturing Allen. "So, how are we going to finish you off, Allen? A bomb? A bomb that will destroy the exit!"

They wanted to smash Allen into that door.

Piercing through the star, Krory's hand had been able to save Allen. Despite being weakened from blood loss, he was still able to stand.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm Arystar Krory."

"Eh?" said Jasdebi with a creepy grin. "We should be able to do whatever we want. You can still move, can't you? Could you really a monster?"

"Are you ok? Your earlier wounds are pretty deep, aren't they?" Lavi asked in worry as he and Allen supported their comrade, ignoring Jasdebi.

"I'm all right." He assured them, his expression was unreadable. However, Allen had already seen Krory's blood on his right hand. The baron was bleeding heavily.

She heard Lavi and Allen whispered in worry about Krory's wounds as she glanced at the exit. They didn't have much time left. And knowing them, she knew they would never left Krory behind.

_"I guess I have no choice." _She sighed inwardly. She had no intention of dying there, though. Holding up her Pokeballs, she forced Sneasel to return. She needed him for another battle, not here. In case what Tyki said was true…

Once again, Jasdebi prove himself annoying and … dangerous:

"I won't let you run away. Because I'll kill all of you!" He exclaimed, using his hand to create a shock wave, hitting Allen.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, then using his Fire Seal to attack the Noah. "Did I…" He asked uncertainly. Right after that, the Noah gave him a punch in the face. Next target was Krory as Jasdebi sped up, punching the Romanian Exorcist in the stomach.

"Don't think of the current us, our attacks and our tenaciousness as normal!" Laughing maniacally, he used his power to send Krory falling to the floor. "We are Jasdebi, the imaginary 'strongest body' we materialized!"

Allen went back to attack again, using Cross Grave. However, Jasdebi was faster, kicking the boy's stomach. Noticing his chance, Lavi attempted to slam them down with his hammer, but…

"You're all so slow." Jasdebi taunted as he landing on top of the hammer. "Don't always depend on your anti-Akuma weapon, train your own body, Exorcist. You reall can't surpass us."

With a powerful shock wave, they blast Lavi away, making the redhead cough out blood.

Clarith narrowed her eyes. _If you talk so… _She landed in front of the Noah with punches and kicks.

"Wh…?"

"You said to train our own bodies, huh? Unfortunately, it is what I have been taught from birth!" She slamed her foot in his stomach. However, Jasdebi caught her foot when she wanted to land another kick, making her fall to the floor. Before she could react, the dangerous Noah came closer, sending another blast of magic against her.

"Normal girl should know her place." He growled. Answering with a smirk, she said:

"Oh, what is my place anyways? I don't want to be taught by a genderless guy."

"You…"

But before Jasdebi could cause more damage, his hair was grabbed from behind by Krory. The said Exorcist held him down, not letting him attack them. Krory shouted:

"Lavi, Allen, Clarith, take Lenalee and Chaoji and go through the next door!"

They were shocked, knowing what Krory was going to do. Clarith stared at him. Honestly, she didn't understand why. Why did they care for each others that much?

She didn't know there was such a great friendship… except the one having between Pokedex Holders.

Jasdebi's scream snapped her out of her thoughts:

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

"Go!" Krory demanded in between coughing.

The room began craking, rumbling could be heard everywhere.

"An earthquake…?" Allen asked.

"The room's destruction has begun-lero!"

"Allen, Lavi, Clarith! Hurry up! This room has reached its limit! We can't... Let anyone stay in this room any longer!" Krory said

"I'll stay too...!" Allen started, remembering what Kanda had said, but Krory cut in

"Hurry up and go!"

"But you're wounded!" The white hair boy protested.

"That's exactly why! With these wounds I can't fight much longer… Beyond this door… who will protect Lenalee and Chaoji? You guys have to go! I believe in you so… I'm telling you to go! I BELIEVE IN YOU! GO!" Krory commanded.

Shocked, Allen was slightly taken back. And before they could react, the floor had split, and now they couldn't see Krory and Jasdebi.

"Krory…" Lenalee stared at the smoke, as if trying to see through the person behind the smoke.

Clarith clenched her fist. They all… decided to sacrifice. They were her comrades… but friend and comrade were two different nouns. So… she saw them as… who?

Allen closed his eyes, deep in thoughts as the images of their comrades flased in his mind.

_I see… for me… for us… to believe is also precious. _

With that, he made up his mind. They had to keep on walking.

"Krory!" Lenalee was struggling to go back. They were her family, she had enough to leave Kanda behind, she couldn't stand leaving Krory too. "We must go back!" Allen was trying to hold her back.

"Lenalee!"

"Let me go! We can't get anymore separated!"

"LENALEE!" Allen raised his voice, silencing his female comrade. She was about to cry… He cupped her cheeks with both hands, making eyes contact with her. "It's alright." He assured. "We will definitely go home together, Krory and Kanda, too. I'm not giving up, either. "I'll struggle and struggle to protect everyone no matter what?" Then his face softened, smiling. "You're not like the strong Lenalee I know. After all, you are older than me, right, Lenalee?"

Lavi rudely pushed the boy away, with Chaoji in tow, said:

"**Your seniors **ain't giving up, either!" The usual smile flashed his face. "Also, Krory still has 3 bottles of Akuma blood left. He's quite the man, that Krory. So believe in him, Lenalee…Right Lari?"

She stared at him:

"Why do you ask me? I barely know you guys… when my rare arrival to Black Order, so don't ask me."

Lenalee sighed. Lavi facepalmed. They both had a thought: _Someone… please teach her the way of showing her concern…_

Yes, she barely knew them… But what was that uneasy feeling?

_"Listen, Clarith. Because you're like your father…" Her mother said with a sigh. "Someday, you will have to face… losing those dear to you. So… you must stay strong, right? It will be an uneasy feeling, but remember… they're always in your heart." _

_"Friendship doesn't depend on time… You don't need to think of how long you have known them." Her father crossed his arm, speaking seriously. "Just believe." _

Closing her eyes, she started understanding what they had said before.

…..

They were climbing up an array of suspended wooden planks, which didn't seem to have an end with only darkness surround them. Allen was leading as he held Lenalee's hand. Her legs were shaking as she slowly walked. Lavi, Clarith and Chaoji walked behind, while Lero floated above their heads.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" The British Exorcist asked. "Aren't your legs in pain?"

"I'm fine, I can walk." Lenalee smiled. "But I can't exactly be high and mighty about it since you are pulling me along."

"No, no. I don't mind at all." Being the gentleman as usual, Allen smiled back.

Lavi smiled deviously behind:

"If Komui finds out, you'll get into big trouble. Isn't it a good thing that Timcanpy's gone off somewhere?"

Allen started feeling nervous, laughing:

"Haha… I wonder where Timcanpy went…"

"I wanna be in front too, let's switch…"

"Your real motive is obvious, Lavi." Allen refused immediately.

"Hey, guys." It was a voice.

As if sensing danger nearby, both boy turned their heads back. A green glare met them. A glare given by green eyes. A glare given by the spawn of Satan, despite having green eyes doesn't mean that. It was simply a glare.

If looks could kill, they both would be doomed.

"I don't like violence." The owner of green eyes spoke in quiet tone. _Liar. _They thought at the same time, faces turning pale. "How about I **gently **shove my foot down your throats to make you shut your mouths? I'm getting tired of dealing with you."

Lavi was trying to convince her, despite the glare:

"But it's funny! Having fun is the best way of relaxing."

"You talk too much." Came to her reply.

Suddenly, Lenalee suddenly voiced out.

"I have to keep trying." And everyone turned to her in confusion.

Allen slowly repeated: "K… Keep trying?" Lenalee startled while Allen panicked. "So you really are straining your legs! You must be tired, I'll piggy-back you!"

Lenalee waved her hands, protesting:

"I-It's not what you're thinking! It's just that as soon as we get back to the Order, I'll have to do some basic training…!"

And her words freaked Lavi out:

"What serious things are you thinking of, Lenalee? I'm going to go sleep! Ya' gotta sleep on the kinda' things!"

"I'll be fine even if I don't sleep really…"

"Someone put a blanket over me." Lavi continued yelling.

Well, it was exactly what Komui had said to Allen and her, but Clarith was irritated. She had already warned him, and the Bookman-in-training continued making noise…

Yes, he was saying again:

""This is really bad Lenalee, you need to think more sexy thoughts or you'll never find a lover! I can understand with Clarith's straight forward personality…"

The Chinese girl grabbed his collar, choking him:

"It's none of your business, Lavi!"

While Allen landed her foot in Lavi's face:

"That's impolite!"

"And what about me?" The brunette eyed him coldly as her green glare turned more murderous. (or at least he thought so.)

Sensing his death if he went on, Lavi changed the subject:

"When we get back, what're you gonna to do, Allen?"

"I'll eat." He replied instantly, showing determination. "I'll eat every possible dish Jerry can make, all of them!" The rest (except Lari) just gasped at him disbelieving, though Lavi convinced himself that he had predicted that situation.

"And you, Lari?" Lavi turned to another girl. Using all of her will-power to keep herself from kicking him off the stair and she was busy thinking of uncle Gold, Clarith sighed.

Finally, she said: "Reading. I'll read whatever they have in library. Then I'll go into your room, Lavi, steal some books and continue reading."

They just stared at her in awe. She… of all people… was the last person they would expect to be a bookworn.

"Hahaha, hahah!" The exorcists turned back to see a laughing Chaoji "I.. I'm sorry. Just seeing exorcists now...it's like you are just like us ordinary people…They always say you are apostles of God, I thought the way you guys think are way different to ordinary people. Like how they say jokes, and laugh and how they fear… I don't think you have something like that…"

Allen put a hand on Chaoji's shoulder, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Just one more…if we climb over what's waiting for us, beyond this, we can definitely get back home. When you feel uneasy, just think about the fun things, you'll feel better."

And much to their annoyance, Lero (Clarith wondered why she hadn't forgotten his existence yet) let out an evil laughter, saying:

""KAAGH~! Don't be so carefree at a time like this, Lero!You have some wishful thinking. Don't you understand that there's no hope yet, Lero!"

And he was pissing her off too.

"It's not like that, Lero." Allen said, "The thing I want to do the most when I get home is to say 'I'm back' to Komui and the others. No matter how faint our hopes are, even if we don't have anything we can rely on," with that, he continued moving forth, "I will never give up."

One moment, Clarith thought she had seen the light. It was the most brightest light she had ever seen.

Lavi looked up to the younger boy, thinking:

_You feelings are so strong you are almost dazzling. What are you carrying upon your shoulders, together with that clown innocence?_

_It's as if like the light, you are going to disappear…_

The moment the exorcists stepped through the door, someone charged towards them and hugging Allen with all force.

The boy instantly recognised her. "Road!"

The one called Road was a young… girl with purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, wearing gothic lolita style. Clarith couldn't help but roll her eyes.

And without warning, the girl kissed him, on the lips.

Allen froze in shock while Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji turned white. Clarith remained expressionless. After many years witnessing that scene between her parents, she had quite experience.

Lero shouted:

"Miss Road! You can't kiss an Exorcist!"

"Forbidden love between Noah and Exorcist?" Clarith questioned.

"It's humorless." Lavi said to her while his hands shaking the poor boy. "Hey hey Allen! Hang in there!"

Allen was shocked.

A voice caught her attention immediately. Tyki Mikk was sitting at the other end of a formal table, the word "surprise" written on his tan face:

"Road, what are you…? Do you like that boy that much? This is the first time I've seen you give something like a kiss to someone other than the Earl…"

"I won't give you one, Tyki…" The girl said cheerfully as she ran towards Tyki.

Tyki ignored her:

"What're you doing? Sit down. I want to talk before fighting."

"I'll have to refuse." Allen said immediately. "I take my time to eat when I have it."

"That time? Do you know how much you have left of it?"

As if to answer their questionable look, Road said:

"Outside… it's a superb view."

The city were gone. The last thing that hadn't disappeared, was the huge tower they were standing in now.

The truth hit them. What they saw…

"No way…" Lenalee whispered.

The door somehow locked itself and Road told them: "Sit down." Her voice was demanding.

"And…" Tyki said slowly as if enjoying it. "It seemed the lady here can't walk anymore." He gestured towards a certain girl, who barely stand on her own, staring at who behind Tyki.

Standing behind the Noah of Pleasure was a boy with spiky black hair and reddish brown eyes.

Clarith was trembling on her feet. He hadn't changed much as the last time she saw him in Violet City… when he came to obtain Zephyr Bagde. He had started his own journey…

And now he was here, standing in front of her. His face was emotionless, his eyes were dull and cold.

So… what Tyki had said… there was another person. The truth was too cruel.

What did they do to him? He was always energetic, enthusiastic, kind, caring… Her best friend. Her rival.

It must be an illusion of him… but how could the Earl know him? How could he come to this world?

With that thoughts, she almost laughed at herself. Of course he could. Knowing him, he could do even impossible thing.

When she found her ability to speak, her voice was hoarse as his name escaped from her lips, nothing more than a whisper:

"Luke…"

* * *

**Finally, my beloved Luke appeared. By his appearance, I guess you know who he is. **

**No, give my review button a hug. **

**And I don't know when I will update next. My holiday is coming to an end. I need to finish my homework... and stuff. **

**Who created school, huh? **

**And HAPPY VALENTINE DAY, GUYS! **

**Tomorrow I'll update next chapter of Pokemon Characters Drabbles. Hope fans of HyalineShipping will enjoy it. **


	8. Into The Ark V: The crimson sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and D-Gray Man. If I owned them, I would never be a student now… I would be rich. **

**Claimer: OC/s are mine. **

**Title: Into the Ark V: ****The sky we saw that day, the crimson sky; do you remember?**

**Note: Warning: The Pokemon battle is totally illogical, if you ask me.**

* * *

"_**She wished it had been a nightmare… He did promise that he would protect her, didn't he? Her best friend in the world…" - **_**excerpt from the private diary of Clarith Oak's daughter.**

* * *

She couldn't be scared. It was just Luke, right? If it was Luke, there was no reason for her to fear him. She could calmly take a seat, facing all of them. She could hold her head high, looking at them. Because she was Clarith Oak, she was daughter of Viridian Gym Leader. She could fear no one…

So much for being a daughter of a Gym Leader.

Lavi gently put his hand on her shoulder, smiling, even though he had never seen her like that before: hand trembling, jaw setting. Clarith murmured: "Thank."

"You're welcome." Lavi said, smiling. (Suddenly, she wanted to hit him… for smiling so brightly when she was at a miserable state. But again, how could she?). "Now, take a seat." (and she realized she desperately needed his support to walk.) She followed him subconsciously.

And Tyki's voice echoed in her head, snapping her out of her trance:

"Yes, finally. Don't make that face." She heard him sighed. "I haven't set any traps. Didn't I say that there'd no cheating?"

Roan landed on Allen, hugging him by his neck, ignoring Lero's protest on purpose.

"Yes, it'll be alright, Allen. On this tower's top floor, my door is prepared properly and everything."

"It would be pleasing if it lead outside properly as well." said Allen, which only responded with a smile.

Clarith shut her eyes. Kanda and Krory couldn't follow them, she couldn't be in despair as well. It was just Luke, it was just a boy whom she had known since childhood. She could get over it.

_Get hold of yourself. _– was what Lavi had said to Lenelee. And she knew she had to do it as well. She glanced at Luke, having made up her mind.

"What do you want to talk about, Lord Tyki Mikk?" The white hair Exorcist asked in cold voice. "Or is it Mr Sticky-Fingered and Immoral Orphan and Tramp?"

Tyki looked highly offended.

"Don't be so cold, lad. An Exorcist made a Noah strip down to his underwear, was that the first time you did it? Do you think it was destiny for it to be us?"

"Not really." Allen's face was impassive. ""I've caused tons of people to strip down to their underwear playing cards."

"Oh, what a dark thing to say. Are you really fifteen?" Tyki asked in amusement.

"Is this about my Innocence?"

The Noah of Pleasure smirked venomously, leaning his back to his chair:

"In truth, I was pretty shocked. I'm sure I broke it down."

"But you couldn't break it down, right? After all, it's right here." Allen said challengingly as they gazed each other.

Road broke the tense silence with a bright smile and sweet voice:

"Oh, have you gotten interested in the Innocence now, Tyki?"

"Just a little bit." He replied after pondering for a moment. "So anyways, boy."

"He has a name." Clarith interrupted, talking for the first time.

"So, Allen." Tyki continued. "Is it because of the left am that you're alive, even though the tease ate through your heart?"

That was caught everyone's attention.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee reprimanded.

"Your heart?" asked Lavi, making sure that he hadn't heard incorrectly. "Hey! I didn't hear about it, Allen! You took that kind of injury?"

"And you're alive? Is it because your heart had moved and the tease ate your sanity instead? Believe me, you're insane, somehow."

'_I kept quiet about it so they wouldn't worry, and now…'_

"A part of my Innocence restored my heart. There's no problem." Allen said, reassuring his fellow comrades before looking at the other female. "Clarith, your sarcasm hurt me."

"It's what sarcasm for." Clarith answered and couldn't help but notice Lavi's expression seemed to change a bit. Or she was just being paranoid, because Lavi was look the same.

Lighting up a cigarette, Tyki voiced:

"Road, isn't it about time you let go of the boy?"

She immediately whinced:

"But I love him!" With that, she hugged him, even tighter than before.

"Hey hey." The smirk widened. "Nothing's going to come out of a love between an Exorcist and a Noah! Don't climb onto him." But Road simply ignored him. Tyki sighed again, giving up as he turned to Allen. "-You know the Millennium Earl's plan for the world's demise? Half of me's taking part in it just to have fun. As expected, you gotta be evil to have fun. But thanks to you boy, I am a bit self-conscious." Allen glared harder. ""-Your extermination, though, I have to take that _seriously_."

That was when one Tease flew over close to Lenalee but had no time for anything because of Allen's long claw stabbing through it when he stood up.

"Tyki Mikk." Allen said dangerously. "I have something to say as well. Any more than this…" He crushed the dead buttefly with his hand. "If you lay a hand on my comrades, I may end up killing you."

**But Noah Clan is also human. **

Soon, the fight unraveled as Allen charged at Tyki, with a promise, with a belief.

"Allen!" Clarith and Lavi called after him, but was stopped by Road, who was standing in the umbrella. The female Noah grinned:

"You know… Tyki likes Allen, too. So don't get in the way. Play with me, Bookman…" Her eyes looked at Clarith. "And you will be happy to reunite."

Immediately, Lenalee and Chaoji were imprisoned in a cube as hostages.

"The eldest child of Noah Clan, Road?" Lavi asked, ready with his hammer. "I'll play. But if I win, you must let these two go."

"Same with me." Clarith said.

"Fine." Road smiled and they were both engulfted by a black energy.

"Lavi! Clarith!"

She could hear Lenelee voice echoing, but she paid no mind. She knew the only thing she could do was face him, and bring him back.

The next thing she knew, she was standing at a Gym. She had known this place since she was born – Viridian Gym. The battlefield was almost the same, which was an earth field, for it was stale dirt that covered the floor. The forest was still green as ever, as if shining with the sunshine. This was the place she had been longing for.

But then, it was empty. Just she was there, facing Luke, as enemy. Even though it was the last thing she'd hoped, she felt unsurprised. This battle, however, was unwanted.

"Luke?" She said his name again, and he show no sigh of acknowledgement. "Great, I don't have time to deal with you. As I remember, you're loud and annoying. Silence doesn't suit you at all. Even you fail, you don't remain…" She trailed off.

If there was a thing she hated more than his unusual silence, it was the flood of memories in her mind now.

_They were kidnapped, she knew. They were saved, she knew. She knew she had taken the injury. Because Luke was an idiot. She didn't even know why he had cried. Boys don't cry. _

_Still, she couldn't start her journey anymore. She was too broken. That was why when her father asked about it, she almost cried. _

"_No, I can't, dad! I can't!" She shook her head violently. _

"_Why?" Green asked patiently. "You fear?" _

"_I…" She was unable to answer, she hated the truth. _

…

_She knew why he looked ashamed of himself, despite what she said to him constantly. She was tired of it. Therefore, she didn't see him off when he started his journey. What was the matter? She could stay there, being a research as her aunt and her great-grandfather. She could play with Pokemon in peace. _

_But he came to see her. _

"_Lari… come with me." _

"_No." She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she hated hearing him almost pleading. _

"_But…"_

"_You know I don't want to, so go. You're born to be an excellent trainer." _

"_You're the Trainer." _

"_You're the Battler. Oh my…" She face-palmed. "Listen, Luke, I…"_

"_I'll protect you." _

_She blinked. And he continued, ignoring her unsaid protest:_

"_I'll protect you, until my last breath… Can you go…" _

_She refused. Because she couldn't get over it. Despite that, she believed in his promise. Sometimes she wondered, if she had relied on him… _

_That day, the sky was painted with a shade of red – crimson. _

…_._

She bit her lips, shaking her head violently. She had to focus on her battle. She had four Pokemon, while he had six. He was certainly a better battle than her. And she didn't know if his Venasaur had learnt the ultimate move. If he had… well, she would certainly have faced her demise soon. Still, she knew how he fought…

_But he isn't in his normal state. _She reasoned to herself. And the though of fistfight appeared in her mind, which she decided to dismiss. Her father would ground her if he knew she'd chosen a fistfight over a Pokemon battle, even if the so-called opponent was currently brainwashed.

Taking a deep breath, she took out a pokeball. She had no choice.

It might be a sign, because Luke started to move.

_Let your opponents make their first moves. You can study them later. _Her father had said.

Luke released his Ninetales.

"Fire-type Pokemon, huh? Go, Kingdra."

Somehow, Clarith knew what to do. Fire-type was usually weak against Water and Dragon type, which Kingdra was both. She didn't allow herself to be surprised at those painful eyes of the Pokemon, as if he was forced to fight.

"Kingdra, use Twister!" She commanded. Kingdra pointed her head up, spinning around quickly, turning herself into a small tornado. The fox Pokemon yelped and fell down.

But Luke didn't say anything, just gestured to his Pokemon to stand up.

"Even I injure your Pokemon, your expression remain the same. I'm too disappointed in you." She said. "Attack again, Kingdra. Water Gun! Damn it! Luke, return him to Pokeball! Continue with water, I'll use Sneasel, come out!"

The moment he was released, the Ice Pokemon looked at her questinably. _I'm sorry. _She bit her lips. She really didn't want to use it, but…

Unsurprisingly, Luke released his Golduck.

"Not like you at all, Luke." Clarith sneered. "Usually, you'll use a Fire Pokemon or Grass Pokemon against me, definitely not a Water one. I'll knock some sense into you."

This time, Golduck's eyes caught her attention: they were pleading. And he made a move, which she realized was Scratch.

"Dogde!" cried Clarith, but her Kingdra wasn't quick enough. Golduck continued his attack with Water Gun. "Sneasel, Icy Wind!" Did as being told, Sneasel blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at the opponent's Pokemon, almost hit Golduck. "Kingdra, the last time for me, using Water Gun!" Kingdra released a spiral of water, aiming Golduck. Golduck fell backward, dizzy.

Luke showed no sign of acknowledgement.

"Ok, Kingdra. You can rest now. You too, Sneasel." She returned both to their Pokeball. "Your mother and sister won't be pleased, Luke, if they know you let your Pokemon lie like that." She swore she saw him flinch at the word 'sister'.

She didn't want to think about it, either.

Suddenly, she sensed it, an overwhelming power.

"Allen…?" _Even when I am in one of Road's dimension, it seems I can't get out of the Ark yet… which means… _"Damn, we have no choice left. Go, Charizard!"

The large dragon roared as he was out. Luke didn't even faze. _Please, Luke, you must release that one… _

And his expression caught her eyes. One moment, Clarith saw his reddish brown eyes turned normal, with light. And it went quickly as it came. He spoke:

"Go…Venu… no, Razz!"

"Long time no see, Razz. As I told you, this nickname is better than Silver or Viper."

But Luke didn't say anything else, as if his final resistance had been destroyed completely. Or else, he was beginning to recover.

"I'll end this quickly. Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Charizard flew above, breathing fire against the Venusaur. As much as she needed to end this battle, Clarith couldn't help but feel sorry for Razz.

Razz roared, dodging the deadly attack.

"We missed it." Clarith told Charizard. "You know what to do, Charizard."

The dragon nodded, continued to shot his fire toward the Grass-type.

Luke's voice resounded weakly.

"SolarBeam!" The bud on his back started to collecting light.

"The strongest move of Venasaur... Such a shame, though. Sorry, Charizard.''

Charizard always knew what she wanted, so he took the attack and returned.

"Good job, buddy." Clarith smiled. "Your turn again, Sneasel. Venusaur, you'll pay for that. Use Scratch." Venasaur groaned in pain. "Well, clearly, the Earl doesn't know anything about our world. If this is a test, I'll pass easily. Because it isn't not a battle! Go, Sneasel, Fury Swipes!"

_Ninetails. Golduck. Venasaur. He still has three other Pokemon. _

A voice interrupted:

"Good job, he only has one left now."

She recognized the voice immediately, despite not seeing the owner.

"Road?" Green eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'one'? He must have six Pokemon…"

"You'll see." The Noah of Dream giggled in pleasure. "Come on, girl. Or the Bookman will die."

"What…? How's Lavi?" Her question got no answer. "Damn it. She must be kidding me."

Everything as if happening in slow motion. Luke took out his Pokemon, and released it, the Pokemon she wanted.

"Espeon." She whispered under her breath. After such long time, she couldn't help but admire the Pokemon. "Return, Sneasel. Your turn, partner."

She didn't want to use him in battle at all, espcially with Luke. Because Luke and she had taken care of them since they were born. She didn't them want to face each other. But Espeon and Umbreon were their links then.

"Umbreon."

The Dark-type faced the Light one with unreadable expression. And charged at each other.

She commanded:

"Use Tackle!"

Espeon was in her stance, slightly growled as she used Sand Attack and easily dodged and countered Umbreon with her own Tackle.

"Luke!" Clarith cried in anger, frustratation, disappointment, pain. "You can't do it! You can't let them fight like that. You can't hurt me like that! You have said… that you'll protect me from any harm!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Ark, in an unknown location, a voice mused as he dragged a skeleton looking creature behind and looked at what above him:

"This is the egg you were watching over?"

He threw the being in his hands mercilessly at the 'eggs', and the skeleton burned into ashes. Despite that, its voice still resounded:

"Useless, it's useless! You can't lay your hand upon it."

"A magical barrier?" The man asked, wearning a skeleton mask himself, and totally ignoring what he was being said to.

And the burning one seemed to not bothered by that face, he still said, voice raising:

"You fool! Had you forgotten that my master, the Earl is a great sorcerer from ancient times? Such arts can be removed only by other sorcerers… Innocence is no use at all. I know who you really are… but it is to late now! This place will soon be downloaded to a new… ship…"

Finally, the man had enough. He silenced it with a kick, scowling:

"I don't need that kind of assistance. A sorcerer… huh?"

And he heard a faint cry after his back.

"Oh my…." He smirked behind the mask. "He left you here? The Earl is being downright careless, or you're no use to him now?" But before he could approach, two strange creatured jumped in his way, baring their teeths in anger. "Pokemon? So… Arceus's information is right."

The girl's eyes widened at the name. She said between the sobs.

"What…? Arceus?"

"Yes, the legendary Pokemon. Come on, little one, I won't harm you. I can bring you to your brother."

* * *

**End chapter 8. **

**Note: Haha, I don't think it's good chapter, either. Do you have any idea of edition?**


	9. Of Wish and Reunion

**Disclaimer: Go see previous chapters. Besides, you can find the lyrics here: **

** www . youtube watch?v=FaKTsfpX3Os. Absolutely awesome lyrics, if you ask me.**

**OC/s belong to me, and only me. Lilia is Halley Vanaria's, however. **

**Special thanks to Halley Vanaria and Marshal Belinsky for the review.**

**English isn't my born languages, so I admit they're my faults. You can figure it out. **

* * *

**Recap**

_The girl's eyes widened at the name. She said between the sobs._

"_What…? Arceus?"_

"_Yes, the legendary Pokemon. Come on, little one, I won't harm you. I can bring you to your brother."_

* * *

**Title: Of Lullaly and Reunion  
**

* * *

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_To the sky, the sea, someplace far_  
_So that I may deliver at least one piece to you_  
_The color of the ties we make_

_Flutter away, flutter away_

_**-**Flutter, flutter by Hatsune Miku-_

* * *

_He knew he was in a strange world, and he wondered if he had been wrong to bring his sister with him. _

_But then, he couldn't think anymore. _

_He felt like he was in molasses right then, like the world had spun to the minimum speed it could go, and his thoughts came squeezing in like toothpaste being squeezed out of tube, slow and bulky and weighing him down..._

_He was falling down in the nothingness. _

_And he was dreaming, yet again. _

_The sky was crimson. But the forest looked as green as ever. A voice shattered his thoughts. _

"_You're the Battler… Oh my…" Her voice sounded tired, exhausted. _

"_I'll protect you… until my last breath…" He found his voice, familar, yet strange. Was he saying? He wasn't sure anymore. _

_The cold sweat tricked down the side of his face. _

_It seemed like he couldn't fillful that promise. It seemed like he had commited a crime. T__here had been a promise, there must've been, because he remembered the vaguest hint of green eyes, of wood and sunset. _

_"__Who're you?" She screamed at last. _

_Again. Another voice resounded: _

_"__Brother! Don't worry about me…" _

_He couldn't figure out the owner of this voice. _

_"__Who…" He opened his mouth to ask. _

_And an image appeared in his head. Two Pokemon were fighting, a Dark-Type and a Light one. He realized them. He had taken care of them since they were born. He had looked after them with… Who? He saw a pair of green eyes, and heard a voice:_

_"Luke!" The first girl cried, mixture of emotion in her voice. "You can't do it! You can't let them fight like that. You can't hurt me like that! You have said… that you'll protect me from any harm!"_

_Yes, there must've been an important promise. Because that voice sound painful, and it made him hurt. His heart was pounding as he managed to open his heavy eyelids. Wet… someone's tears was falling… And Luke thought he might've been imagining again. _

_Subconsciously, he took the hand that was reaching to him. It felt like he had been looking for that hand forever… _

* * *

The battle set her teeth grinding. It took all her willpower to keep himself from punching his face. He wouldn't be glad if he woke up and found out his eyes turned black.

"You mustn't back down, Umbreon!" She couldn't recognize her voice anymore. According to Road, Lavi's life was in danger. They had lost Kanda and Krory, she couldn't see any deaths anymore. And Allen was fighting for the world, the boy that she had thought as naïve and fragile.

It hurt to look Espeon injured. It hurt her to see her pleading eyes as if saying Clarith to save her trainer.

Finally, she screamed:

"LUKE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! Damn it, Umbreon, Assurance!"

The light in his brown eyes came back:

"Ebi! Future Sight!"

Umbreon and Espeon charged again.

"Pyschic!" Two voices both shouted, struggling.

Suddenly, everything around them shifted violently.

"What…?" Clarith looked around. "Road's world…"

The world of dream was crushing.

She couldn't take any risk more.

"Return, Umbreon!" She forced him into the Pokeball, ran towards Luke, punching him on the guts.

His eyes widened in shock as he collapsed in her arms.

* * *

_Noise. He heard yelling and screaming of that painful voice. _

_Hot. He couldn't explain that one. Her vein felt like burning. _

_And suddenly, he found himself yelling: _

"_Future sight!" _

_Wasn't it Ebi's move? Why was he using it? _

"_Pyschic!" He yelled, as did the voice. _

_He felt exhausted. _

_And the pain came, suddenly. Around him was darkness again. But it wasn't pure black as before. It had something. The darkness around him then coloured with velvety blue, stars twinkling. It felt like… home to him. _

_The pain went. Because it was safe. The arms around him were fragile and trembling. He wanted to calm her down, he knew he could do it, but he felt asleep. _

* * *

"I'm counting on you, Charizard!"

The dragon nodded as he spreaded his wind, heading above. She could only count on her luck and instinction

Or…

"If we die here, I'll blame your rotten luck, Luke!" She growled at the unconscious young man.

A lot of things started falling apart. She wondered why. If Road disappeared, then the only door leading outside would…

She heard someone screaming. Her chest heaved noisily.

"It can't be… it can't be…" She whispered. She caught a glimpse of someone falling down, a familar white coat. "Allen, Char…" She paused, hesitated. _It is his fight, I shouldn't interrupt. His fight, his suffering, I can't join and die…_

She shook her head violently.

"Charizard, head to Lenalee's direction." They head to the top. If she thought correctly, they must have checked the Door.

But she didn't see it coming. A large chunk of a bulding falling on them.

Charizard roared. He was too tired to save his trainer and her friend. Suddenly, he was in his Pokeball. He heard her voice, clearly:

"You… must… be… safe…"

The next thing he could feel was they they were both knocked to the bottom of the tower.

* * *

_He felt something falling, his breath was terribly cold then. He smelt blood, but he couldn't reach where it was. _

_He heard someone calling one name. _

"…_Lari… Clarith…" _

_He knew that name. He couldn't remember clearly, but he knew it. The name brought strangely warm feeling. _

"_That boy…" Someone was talking about him._

"_Her friend." A feminine voice answered. "I think so… Clarith, open your eyes, please." _

_Clarith, the girl with green eyes, like the forest he used to train in. _

"_But he's on their side." Another voice resounded. What did they mean? Which side?_

"_I think he was brainwashed." _

"_We can't just let them here! He's coming!" _

"_Miss Lenalee!" _

_Noise. _

_And a new voice appeared, tired but determined. _

"_Your opponent is me. Didn't you want to kill me!"_

"_Allen!" The female called worriedly. _

_He couldn't sleep if those voice continued disturbing. It was annoying. _

"_Come on!" He heard Allen's voice again. "Even if I don't make out here alive, I'll keep fighting until there is no life left in me. Just like I promised to Mana…!"_

_Noise again. As if something was broken, fall down by an overwhelming force. _

_He couldn't stand it anymore. _

_The light came to him, fast and easily. The images became clearer than ever. _

"_Where am I…?"_

* * *

They all stared at the boy, even Allen, who was being held upside down by his foot by a man wearing skeleton mask.

"Do you have any idea how noisy you are?" Luke complained. "I'm trying to…" He felt something wed his sleeves. Blood.

Clarith's blood.

"Lar…" He opened his mouth to say something.

"Brother!" A familar girl called him from far away. He jerked his head, only receiving a bone-crushing hug from his younger sister.

"Lilia!" He exclaimed, his body hurt. "What happened?"

The little girl – Lilia – opened her mouth to say something, but the skeleton man interrupted them.

"Reunion later, Lia. I have something to tell this fifthy brat." He turned to the white-hair Exorcist. "I thought he looked all right for a moment there, but he is still fifthy, hasn't changed since the day I found him."

Allen knew who it was immediately. His face was getting paler and paler as he realized the Innocence.

The man continued, not noticing that strange expression:

"What's with that stupid happy-looking face of yours?" Luke couldn't help but snort. Happy-looking? He got it wrong. But his mask suddenly changed, revealing long red hair, wearing glasses a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. "You want me to drop you?"

That man was Cross Marian, one of General of Black Order.

As the landed on the ground, Cross dropped Allen.

"Se…Seriously?" asked Lavi weakly.

"Who's that?" Chaoji asked Lenalee.

"General… Cross…"

The name caught Luke's attention immediately.

"You said Cross? He's… the Earl said…."

"As what the Earl said, he's his enemy. We're in allies' hand, bro." Lia explained. "But... " She glanced over her shoulder. "Clarith doesn't look alright at all."

"I guess we fought." Luke sighed heavily. "Don't ever think of healing our Pokemon now, Lia. You still have yours with you, right? We'll count on them. And… what's this?" He pointed at a yellow thing.

"Timcanphy, a Golem."

"Golem? I thought they're black."

"Tim is special."

"I see."

Cross looked at Allen's innocence. And much to everyone's surprise and terror, the man threw the poor Allen mercilessly, causing him to crush into the ground next to Chaoji and Lenalee.

"You're fifthy, idiot apprentice." And he glared at Lavi, who hadn't done anything. "Hey! You're fifthy, too, get the hell away from me. I'll let beautiful people near me, but fifthy people (except women) can stay the hell back.

"What a terrible thing to say…" was Lavi's weak response.

Cross paid him no mind as he turned to a black knight, whom Luke noticed for the first time.

"He's cosplay?" Luke asked.

"No, bro." Lia sighed at his cluelessness.

Cross said to the black knight:

"The Clan of Noah, I was wondering what you were doing still messing around on the Ark when it was about to collapse, but…" He paused and let out of a sigh. "Look like you've lost your mind, haven't you?" His opponent let out series of strange noise. "Consumed by the Noah, huh? You're staining the clan's name, you know?"

"On, Avatar, Ura, Masarakato, On Gataru! Activate!" he activated his Innocence' Grave of Maria' and a beautiful woman in a fancy dress appeared out of the coffin, that stood next to General Cross.

Luke opened his mouth to ask something, but Lia gestured him not to that as Maria started to sing and hid them from Tyki's mind. Allen explained:

""Magdala Curtain. A defensive technique that uses the power of Master's Anti-Akuma weapon to affect the enemies mind and obscure his vision with illusions."

"Is that doll an Anti-Akuma weapon?" Lenalee asked

"It isn't a doll – It's human corpse." Allen said

"Hey…" Lavi's eyes widened. "Isn't that… forbidden?"

"Master uses Magic to make that corpse, a woman with a parasite-type Innocence, his own. Maria only takes orders from Master. And then there is his equipment- type Innocence that belongs to himself."

Luke held his hands up:

"Okay. I've got it. I think I'll do research later. But… what's that thing?" He pointed at the black knight.

"It isn't a thing." Lavi said. "It's one of member of Noah Clan."

"Yes, which guy?"

"Wavy hair, heavy smoker…"

"Oh, him." Luke shrugged. "Such a shame, he seems the nicest Noah."

"You know them?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, I suppose." His expression darkened, but turned normal immediately. "Anyways, you guys are Lari's friends, I suppose you can take care of her."

Lia interrupted:

"Don't ever think of doing anything reckless, brother." He was strongly reminded of his mother when he disapproved of his actions.

He was about to retort, but the sound of bullets caught their attentions. Tyki's mask had fallen and he was tattered to no end. The only thing he was able to do was change the direction of the bullets. Allen wanted to go out and fight but was stopped by Lavi. Then was when the earthquake began, and it didn't stop.

Luke demanded:

"Lia, give them two me!"

"But…"

"Quickly!" Sighing in defeat, Lia gave his final two Pokemon.

He felt his arm was grabbed from behind. His blood went cold, as he slowly turned.

"You-won't-commit-suicide-in-front-of-my-own-eyes! " She growled under her breath, wiping the blood on her face. "Damn it, I've lost blood. Besides, you and you…" She glared at Lia. "… have something to explain."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and they knew that the time of destruction had come.

"It's time. We've gotta hurry, or we won't make it." the General said, sighing. He wanted to shoot Tyki another time, but suddenly, the ground crumbled where Tyki was, and the Earl appeared. With a big, evil grin he said:

"We'll have the kids leave, right?"

Then the ground collapsed, where Lavi, Chaoji, Luke and Clarith were.

"Damn it!" Luke swore under his breath.

Allen had gotten a grasp of Lavi's hammer but the mere grab of Allen's fist made it crumble and there was no way to get them back up. "No!"

"Brother!"

_No… we couldn't die like that… _

Charizard growled under his breath, but his trainer didn't release him. She was too exhausted, and she couldn't risk losing him. Even if it meant they both died.

Luke gritted his teeth. Two Pokemon in his hands couldn't help them then, none of them had strength or flying ability.

* * *

Allen couldn't understand what was going on. Confusion was an understatement to talk about his feeling.

He was in another room, totally white, with a piano, a shadow claiming the possession of Timcanphy, the second heart of the Ark, the Fourteenth, his master's instruction, Lenalee, the power of 'Musician' and most of all, the score.

His heart pained at the sight of it. He knew it from his childhood, he knew it since he was a boy, in those old day when he was just Allen, plain and simple.

What his adoptive father had taught him.

"This seal…" He touched it, trembling. "Could it be…"

"My desires…" He whispered, recalling his Supervisor's world. He placed his trembling on the piano, and played.

_And with that, the boy slowly falls into a state of sleep_

_Amongst the ashes, gentle flames are starting to ignite._

_First comes one, then another. _

_What comes out are many faces that were once mine_

_Onto the Earth, it so gently slips through_

_Many dreams, many dreams. _

Clarith slowly opened her eyes. What was that faint melody? And what was the faintest piano sound went along with it? She hummed along. Next to her, Lavi had gained his consciousness and they both watch the Ark regained its former glory. Luke caught the glimpse of them, and couldn't help but smile. They were still alive.

_The night that those silver eyes were shaking._

_A being shined so bright, a being that became you. _

_No matter how fast the years would go by_

_Our prayer… _

_Let them return…_

_To the Earth in which they belong._

The place were Krory was left to battle returned. He was still lying on the ground, unconscious and out of the Iron Maiden.

_My prayers, they will never cease to go on. _

_Promise to show our child how to love. _

_With a kiss seal the hand which you hold. _

The Japanese Exorcist found himself lost for words.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked in surprise. "The town… is coming back!"

"Someone has saved the Ark from destruction, I think." Clarith replied. Her head ached from falling, but still, she managed to threaten Luke. "You'll pay for that, prat."

The said boy laughed nervously.

….

Allen didn't care about the mystery melody playing in his head. He said it, what he desired from his heart.

"DON'T DISAPPEAR, THE ARK!"

* * *

Lavi was overjoyed, even though he would never admit his overreaction.

"DINNER TIME!" He yelled.

"You're destroying my ears, Lavi!" Clarith spat.

"He's not a dog or something…" Chaoji tried to calm Lavi down, but the Bookman Jr said convincingly:

"Just you wait and see, Chaoji. If Allen's hungry, he'll come running in an instant. DINNER TIME!"

Luke asked his childhood friend:

"Don't kill him, Lari."

"I hate my mentor. She should never been put me with them!"

Lavi was listing food:

"Steak, pasta, mitarashi dango…! DINNER TIME, ALLEN! Beef ribs, mitarashi, mitarashi, mitarashi!"

"Are you a parrot?" Clarith scowled. But before she could 'punish' him, Lavi said getting an epiphany for the first time in a long while.

"Ah!"

"What?" Whatever he was getting at, it'd better be good.

"If we're alright... maybe Yuu and Kuro-chan are..." He took in a deep breath before yelling, "Yuu, are you-"

The door slammed open as Kanda came out while carrying an unconscious Krory on his back:

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture, stupid rabbit brat," Kanda said.

"Yuu!" The Bookman-in-training called out in glee as if wanting to hug his friend. But he stopped himself, asked a question instead. "Is that Krorykins you're carrying! Krory!"

"Tsk… Found him on the way. More importantly, what's going on?" Kanda inquired.

"I don't really know, either! Oi, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BEANSPROUT!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BEANSPROUT, IDIOT LAVI?"

"Ah, it's Allen."

"Tsk… the Beansprout's voice descends from the sky…"

"THE NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA!"

"Boys…"

"Elia…de…"

"Ah, Krorykins said something!"

"Let him rest, Lavi!"

"Oh, shorty! Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, please, Mr I-can-not-remember-one's-name. No, scratch that, a picture of misery."

"Boyfriend? I value my life. Er, where's my baby sister?"

"DON'T CALL ME BABY!"

"Oh, her voice's from the sky, too."

"Don't joke around, Luke!"

"But…"

Allen seemed outraged:

"Master… why was she with you? SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"

"She'll growp into a beautiful woman…"

"Don't ever think of that, Master!"

"Yes, she's my sister, General!"

Clarith sighed. She had a lot of thing need them to explain.

* * *

"Timcampy~~~The last time we saw each other was in China! That fateful night… Things got crazy, I'd almost forgotten but… I wanted to see you so much! You've got all big again!" Allen and Tim cried hysterically, as they reunited.

"Hey, you two…" Lavi tried to get their attention.

"Find a room?" Clarith suggested.

"Yes."

"Shut up, beansprout!" Kanda yelled. Allen glared at him and started to mock Kanda:

"It's Allen. Anyway, Kanda I was wondering, but.. what's with that pattern on your chest? You didn't have such a big tatoo, did you?"

"Whatever…" Kanda said, didn't bother to answer.

Allen clapped his hands together, his expression turned dark and evil:

"Now, that's not friendly, Kanda. Come on, keep up your end of conversation."

"Go away."

Luke pointed at them as there was electricity shooting between the two:

"Are they always like that?"

Lavi nodded. Clarith smirked:

"Yes, that's the only way they show their affection."

The two Exorcist looked horror-struck at her words.

"Affection, my ass!" Allen yelled.

"Language, young man." Clarith said in a fake strict tone.

"You fucking take that back, Oak tree."

"Excellent, Kanda, you remember my surname."

Luke turned to her:

"You're evil."

"Why do you have to be so surprise?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kanda asked Allen:

"Anyway, isn't there any way of here, beansprout?"

"My name's Allen, you idiot! I'm checking!" Allen opened a door, and stepped in, but the room didn't have any bottom.

Allen fell, grabbed Kanda's coat, Kanda grabbed Lavi's collar, Luke grabbed Lavi's feet, and Chaoji grabbed Luke's feet.

Clarith deadpaned:

"You guys are all idiot. Don't eat too much."

"How come that you're the only one didn't fall?" Luke yelled.

"Don't know. Because I'm cleverer?"

"The evillest."

"If you know already, why do you ask me?"

"To make sure."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be the exit." Allen said innocently.

"You damn beansprout!" Kanda hissed.

"It's Allen."

"If you wanna die, do it by yourself!" Kanda yelled.

"I said: I'M CHOKING!" Lavi complained.

"I'll pull you guys up!" Chaozji said, gritting his teeth.

"Can you hurry up? I'm fainting…" Lavi said. Suddenly a green light flashed around Chaoji's wrist, and a linked bracelet appeared on it. He pulled the four up with ease, sending them flying and crushing one another.

Lavi exclaimed in joy:

"Huh? Ahh! That's right! You were compitable with an Innocence. Super strength!"

"Huh?" Kanda asked.

"It's stuck on my wrist…" Chaoji said in amusement.

"M-Maybe it managed to materialize properly because the Ark's calmed down now."

Chaoji's face was serious as he said:

"This is Innocence, power to defeat Akuma. Miss Anita and others must have sent it to me… I'm sure." Allen watched him sadly.

A gloom aura surrounded Lavi and Kanda. Lavi looked at his hammer, which was wrapped:

"Hey, that reminds me… my Innocence got a real nasty beating back there… I wonder if it'll be alright."

Kanda gazed his Innocence as the same thought had struck his head. To put fuel on fire, Allen said nonchalantly, not noticing the looks they had on their faces:

"Komui will fix it right up!"

The same thought ran in their heads: _That guy's the issue here._

Clarith muttered: "Lucky I don't have Innocence."

Allen placed his hands under his chin, said:

"More important than stuff like that…"

"Stuff like that?"

"… I kinda worried that nobody's been able to wake Krory up yet. No, Clarith, you won't release your dragon to burn him."

"How can you know what I'm thinking?"

"… Lia is sleeping. So, Lenalee and master are keeping an eye on him, together."

The thought struck them. They both froze in their places.

"Together…" (Lavi)

"The womanizer and Lenalee…" (Kanda)

"Cross the Bad Man and Lenalee the Caring girl…" (Clarith)

"The one having dirty thoughts of my sister?" (Luke)

"Together?" (all)

They were on their feet, running as fast as possible. Allen slapped the door open:

"Mas…" But he couldn't finish his words. No one could blame him, either, because they were too shocked at the scenes. They all turned white. Clarith did have many things to ask him, but then… Cross had a hand on Lenalee's check as they gazed at each other with a rather romatic atmosphere.

Allen was the first to recover. He yelled, waking Lia up:

"That's a crime, Master!"

"Honestly…" Lia sighed, already hearing them talking.

"Now I understand why Klaud hates you that much."

Lenalee tried to calm Allen down:

"No, Allen. You've got it all wrong…"

"Nonsense, idiot apprentice! She's 16! A full grown woman!" Cross shouted.

"General!"

Clarith suddenly clapped her hands:

"I've almost forgotten." Luke and Lia cringed. Everything Clarith forgot, it wasn't good for them. "You two…" She walked towards them. "You have five minutes to say your last words. If they're acceptable, you'll live."

"Shorty is threatening her boyfriend."

"I told you he wasn't. Yes, Luke, Lilia." Lia winced at the use of her fullname. Yes, it didn't mean good.

Trying to save her brother, she said:

"Well… we went looking for you." Clarith raised her eyebrows.

"You had no clue my whereabouts."

"Yes, we know." It was Luke's turn to snap. "You just disappeared!"

"I didn't want it!"

"Even if you didn't want it, you must have known we were worried. You didn't know your mother was crying for whole month! Your father didn't want me to go either. May I add, your reaction was like his back then. He said you'd be fine! But I couldn't sit there and wait!"

"And I couldn't let him go alone."

"We didn't know how to start." Luke sighed heavily. "Until... I don't remember clearly… but we met Arceus at Route 38, Johto."

"Who?"

"Arceus. It's better than meet Darkrai. But it's beside the point. I heard something about its contract with something called Heart…"

"The Heart of Innocence" said Cross.

"Oh yes, what created all Innocence around this world. Like you, I don't know why we were sent there. But it seemed when this world is vibrational, we can travel through dimension."

"You actually know something?"

"It's not time to joke, Lari." He ran his hands through his hair. "We landed there, but unfortunately, we were in wrong hands."

"You were brainwashed."

Lia cut in.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't believed and followed them…"

"I was safe thanks to General Cross." She assured the younger girl. "By the way, how could …"

"How could I know, huh?" Cross asked, lighting up a cigarette. "Arceus informed me enough to know. Besides, I can't tell anything."

Clarith gazed him skeptically before sighing:

"Alright. I guess I have to until this world is vibrational again." She turned to Lia. "You shouldn't have followed. Your brother is enough." "Hey!" "And Kai would get angry. Oh… Sorry… Allen, we should get out."

Allen teased her:

"I don't know you count on me that much, Clarith."

"Just shut up before I release my army."

"I'm armed."

"So am I."

* * *

_**Cancel the ship's "Edo Connection". O Ark, open the Gate.**_

Finally, it was time to be somewhere you could consider as "home".

* * *

**TBC. **

**Note: My fingers….. Another chapter like that, I'm not sure I can endure. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.  
**


	10. Time to move forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except OC/s: Clarith and Luke. Lia is my friend's. **

**Thank Halley Vanaria, Marshal Belinsky, BlueLotus and YumeYume for reviewing. **

**Title: Time to move forward**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**_Cancel the ship's "Edo Connection". O Ark, open the Gate._**

_Finally, it was time to be somewhere you could consider as "home"._

* * *

"**It wasn't over yet…" – excerpt from the diary of Clarith's daughter.**

* * *

She was mad, very mad. She'd always known that Luke was an idiot, but she couldn't imagine he was that stupid. Travelling into another dimension, he was definitely crazy. Come to think of it, why did she call him her friend? Not only that, he brought his little sister with him.

She really really wanted to punch him. The problem was… she didn't have any strength left. (It didn't stop her from mocking him.)

If she had some strength left, she would have joked Komui for smiling so broadly, such as: "It takes more muscles to frown then it does to smile" in her typically flat tone.

In short, it was Luke's damn fault. Her sense of humor had gone because of him. (Never get to understand her 'sense of humor'). And somehow, she had the feeling that she'd lose her title as "the High Queen of sarcasm.

It wasn't important.

"Welcome Home!" Komui exclaimed, spreading his arm and pulling Lenalee into a hug.

"Brother…" She muttered. "I'm back." She was home.

_They _were home.

The female Exorcist – Miranda scanned around with worried eyes. If she deactivated Time Record, the wounds would come back.

But they nodded encouragingly.

"Time Record." She hold back a sob. "cease acti…"

The pain came quickly than Clarith had expected. And she was proud of her endurance.

She guessed she should have practiced harder.

She collapsed. Her back and head was bleeding heavily. Everything was just black out.

Perhaps, she could feel some peace in her dream.

OoO

_First: There is no silent moment in Black Order, therefore, don't ever think of enjoying your nonexistent peach. _

_Second: The source of noise in Black Order is the Supevisor and your fellow Exorcists/Finders/Scientists. In this case, it's your Supevisor, aka Komui freaking Lee. _

_Third: He can kill you with his tool. He is normally overly cheerful. But I like him better when he's serious. The less noise, the better. _

_Fifth: Your Supervisor has sister complex, which means you can never rest in Black Order. You're sick? Don't worry, your illness will disappear naturally. _

_Sixth: The males Exorcists are stupid. Not all of them, though. The one with red hair is annoying, but the one with long silky hair is even dumper. _

_Seventh: Even you're completely healthy, if the Nurse Head says you're not, you're not. You must stay in bed, no matter what. If you protest, you'll regret being born. _

_**-Observation of Clarith Oak-**_

You needed an excellent method to wake up from your sleeping time to do your business? Clarith Oak would willingly introduce you one. Just secretly (SECRETLY) injure his sister physically, and he'd wince and wince and keep you wake. It worked, and you'd give Clarith cookies.

As then, he was near Lenalee's bed, sobbing and crying and hiccupping.

Clarith didn't like people crying, but still found it rather moving. Except her aching hurt refused to let her go in peace. Komui unconsciously made it worse.

Lenalee was embrassed by her brother's actions:

"Brother, you're crying far too much." But Komui didn't stop, wetting her bed with his tears.

"But… Lenalee… your lovely hair… the most beautiful hair in the world… it….!"

"Stop saying such embarassing thing!" Her cheeks flushed.

The Nurse Head scolded.

"Stop it! You're the disturbance here, Supervisor. If you dirty the bed any further, I may have to remove you from the ward."

"Besides, you're dirtying Lenalee's bad." Clarith mumbled.

"Nurse Head, you're terrible." Komui said, and turned to the trainer with his still-crying face. "Glad to see you awake."

"How the hell can I sleep with you being the disturbance?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I've taken care of your Pokemon." He said, causing Clarith's eyebrow back to its normal height.

"Whatever." She closed her eyes, attempting to sleep again. But she knew she could never grant her wishes as Komui continued crying.

Lenalee sighed:

"I'm sure you have plenty of works you should be doing, brother." And the she smiled. "I'll make sure to bring you coffee when I'm feeling better."

Komui smiled too, ruffing her hair. But then, when he turned to leave, he offered the Nurse to let his handmade pillow be there.

"No need." The Head Nurse said flatly as she looked at the pillow with a Komui-looking head, which was singing loudly: "Good night, my sweeett Lenaleeee!"

Lenalee turned to them, smiling apologically:

"Sorry for all the noise, Miranda, Clarith."

Clarith decided to keep her mouth shut. Miranda smiled warmly, said:

"Don't worry. And it must have been nice to see the Supervisor. You look so happy."

No doubt, Lenalee was wearing a bright smile on her face.

Clarith questioned:

"Where's Lilia?"

"The girl with blonde hair?" The Nurse Head said. "She's with General Klaud."

Clarith almost fell from her bed:

"Who?" She asked in terror.

"General Kloud, Kloud Nine."

Great, she was about to face her demise.

It took her few minutes to recover as she hastily stood up:

"Ok, so I'm visiting Luke!"

"You can't…"

But the Nurse Head didn't have to say it. Clarith regretted the moment she stepped out of her bead. Her head was spinning and everything became dizzy.

"Damn it!" She reluctantly laid on her bed, using some choicest swear she learnt from her uncles.

It didn't help much, seeing how noise the boy infirmary was.

"Are you sure that you'll recover?" Lenalee asked.

"If I tell I'm fine, I must be the worst liar in the world." Clarith replied. "Lenalee, for once I agree with Komui, your hair is supposed to be long and beautiful."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I don't always insult people, you know, except when it comes to that annoying swordsman."

"Just promise that you won't burn him."

"Burn him? No way will I let him die easily like that. He must suffer for being a totally jerk."

"Clarith."

"Yes, I'll shut my mouth now."

OoO

Lavi stared at Luke, looking deadly serious:

"So, you're Lari's childhood friend."

"Ye…Yes!" Luke replied nervously, wondering what was up with the guy.

"You was brainwashed because of saving your sister?"

"Yes."

Lia was watching them in amusement. They were sitting in the cafeteria with Allen, Lenalee and Clarith. But they just couldn't catch a sight of Allen, he was hidden behind the empty places, that was still full of fool a moment before.

Lavi let out of a sigh:

"You almost made her suffer nervous breakdown."

"What?"

SMACK.

Clarith growled:

"Shut your mouth, Lavi. I want to enjoy my first day after dismissing from the ward. Do me a favor, please."

Everyone gaped at her, even Allen had to stop eating.

"What?" She asked, slightly taken back.

"You said please?" asked Lavi in shock.

Luke shook her by shoulder:

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

"Damn it, Luke! You're being dramatic!"

"But… but…" Lavi spluttered.

"I do know how to say please." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Without sarcasm?"

"Not you too, Lenalee." Clarith grimaced. "Am I that bad?"

"Of course not, we were just surprised." Allen said, back to eating.

"Jeez… thank you so much, Allen."

"Found her." Luke said.

Clarith turned to Lia:

"Am I really that bad?" The younger girl was unable to answer.

After the Noah's Ark accident, you can't eat in peace anymore. The moment she was about to eat, a man appeared in front of them. He had long blond hair which wore back in a ponytails. To perfect his image, he brought pumpkin pie. He was saying to Allen:

"Nice to meet you, my name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. I baked some pumpkin pie, please help yourself."

Her brain worked immediately. _He said what? _

They all stared at him in utter astonishment. And then, Allen broke the silence as if it hadn't affected him at all:

"Oh, that's my pleasure!"

"Pleasure?" Clarith twitched. Didn't he heard what Howard Link had said?

"Allen! Get hold of yourself!" Lavi said in disbelief.

Lenalee stood up with wide eyes. And without a word, she ran off.

Clarith stated flatly:

"What is the Central doing here?" She had enough experience with them, and had no desire to deal with them again.

"This time, the Inspector won't deal with you, miss Oak."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically. "Because his face gives me cancer."

They glared at each other for a moment. Luke elbowed her arms. Finally, only Allen was brave enough to break the silence.

"What's problem here?"

Link turned his attention back to Allen, said:

"The 14th."

"The 14th." Allen asked at the same time Luke said: "What?" Link glanced at him and Luke waved his hands.

"Nothing."

With that, the blonde man answered Allen's question:

"It's the Noah that was erased from Noah Clan. The Noah Clan we knew only had 13 members, but a 14th was born. Have you not heard of this?"

Allen silenced for a moment, then asked:

"So how is this related to my supervision?"

"First…" Out of nowhere, Link presented to them a mountain of paper, making their faces turn white. "Answer these. Hand in all the documents in the morning after you wake up."

Even Lavi had to shout:

"Holy crap!"

"How the hell?" Allen asked, terrified.

Lavi looked at those papers:

"Well, they must be done in one night? Aiyah…"

"Since it's noisy here, let's move to the library."

Allen looked absolutely horrified at the idea:

"In the library until the morning?"

"What's problem with that?" Clarith asked. "It has books!"

"Then I will too read some books…" Lavi said, but Link cut in harshly:

"Please hesitate."

"We'll eat, right?" asked Allen.

"Is it what you're worried? Not having dinner?"

Gazing their retreating form, Lavi and Clarith exchanged glances. It wouldn't be good for Allen.

Luke commented:

"That guy has the most rottenest luck I've ever known… Oops!" He exclaimed as Clarith punched him mercilessly. "What was that for?"

"For being ridiculous." She simply stated. "Anyways, when Central is here, it never means good."

"What did they do to you?"

Clarith looked at Luke as if she had never seen him before:

"How many people you know is from another world?" she asked.

"I guess… three…"

"Dunderhead."

"Hurtful, hurtful."

"I don't care."

Lavi said, smiling:

"And I thought your argument with Yuu is the worst."

"Shut up, Lavi. I don't know what will happen to Allen, but if that crazier is here, well… nasty things will happen."

"You hate him." Lavi shrugged.

"The moment I saw him, he is in my 'to kill' list." She replied, taking another bite of cake. "I have think of many painful ways to kill him, you know. Besides, I don't know of hatred, so I don't hate him."

Luke laughed, and his face became serious:

"I've always wanted to ask you. Where are our Pokemon?"

"Komui's place, the Supervisor. Don't worry." She added, seeing Luke's face. "He knows how to take care of them. As much as I hate to admit, that guy is a genius. By the way, where's General Klaud? She was supposed to be huddled round my sickbed.

"You wish." A furious voice appeared behind Clarith, making her jump in her feet. The girl turned her head, only to face a very pissed off Klaud Nine.

Clarith tried to appear cheerful:

"Long time no see, General. How have you been doing?"

_Never thought Clarith would come up with such a lame excuse. _Luke faked his laughter by coughing awkwardly.

Lia kicked his legs under the table. _She is glaring at you. _

Klaud stared at Clarith:

"Thank you. You expected me to be fine with Cross around, huh?"

"Well, you don't hate him that much, I assume. But what's problem, General?"

"You're still my student. I have a ton of reasons to see you, Clarith. Anyways, your partners have been back in their normal state. You can train with them."

"Oh, great!"

Klaud had a small smile on her face, she said:

"I need you to trainer harder. And… I think you should know." She leaned towards, whispering. "Walker is prohibited to meet Cross." The elder woman cleared her throat. "I think you should know."

With that, she turned on her heels.

Lavi noticed Clarith's face turned pale:

"What's matter, Lari?"

She lied. "Nothing."

OoO

**Observation of Clarith Oak:** _Nothing is secret in Black Order. _

Those days, Black Order had some typical conversation:

"_Did you hear? Allen Walker could be a tool of Noah…" _

"_I heard that Central has started poking around the place… Even General Cross is under house arrest. They're placing him under suspicion with his student." _

"_No way! An Exorcist…?!"_

"_But I have heard that Noahs have strange powers. Don't you think they would be able to sneak one of their underlings into the Order as an Exorcist… to attack us from within?" _

"_Cross was always a little weird, but a kid like that…" _

Lia looked around anxiously. The little girl wasn't used to the place, yet she must have heard bad things from her saviors.

Luke placed a hand under his chin:

"What was that atmosphere? People don't have things to do but gossip?"

"They're like that, ignore them." Clarith said, but she wasn't so sure if she could keep herself from all of this. Oh gods, Allen was her friend. "Besides, there are people who believe that Allen's a good guy."

"Like us."

"Finally, you say something intelligent."

"I'm clever enough to understand what's going on. And you know, the girl…"

"Lenalee." Lia corrected.

"Yes, Lenalee. I have heard that they're examining her Innocence, right?"

"I suppose so." She tried to focus on her book. "Still, I don't think they can harm her. They're busy with Allen."

Luke considered that a bit. Finally, he spoke:

"You know, you should be eating instead of reading."

"None of your business."

"Come on."

Lia said, mischief twinkling in her eyes:

"You two can get a room."

Luke exclaimed in horror:

"Lari! Your brother has corrupted my sister!"

"How dare you blame my brother, you dunderhead!"

"Too lame, Clarith. I thought you can come up with a better insult."

"You dimwit…" She clenched her fist. "It's not time for joke!"

"Oh, please. Breath and live, Lari! You should feel lucky because I'm here to keep you normal!"

"You're insufferable!"

"Thank you!"

"It's not a compliment."

"You thought so!"

She opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly, Allen's voice caught her attention:

"AKUMA! There's an immense reaction from the laboratory Reever was in before!"

Clarith cursed under her breath:

"Can't people eat their breakfast in peace?"

* * *

**TBC. **

**Next chapter will be full of fighting with Akuma. How hard! And I have university to worry about, haizzz.**


End file.
